


Owls and Cats

by Fullmetal9767



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A sexy dork, Akaashi has the tolerance of a saint, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Car Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, I guess that's what you'd call it, Kuroo's a smug bastard, Multi, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tokyo Training Camp, Vaginal Fingering, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal9767/pseuds/Fullmetal9767
Summary: Riza is helping coach her uncle's volleyball team.  They arrive at the Tokyo Training camp where she's immediately noticed by two of the captains.  Basically, Kuroo's an ass, but a hot ass.  And Bokuto is excitable and it's contagious.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I basically just wanted an excuse to write about Kuroo and Bokuto going after the same girl and what happens. They are honestly my favorite characters and I just needed an excuse to write them. 
> 
> Also, anything that is in bold print is spoken in English. Otherwise they are speaking Japanese.

The first thing I hear when I walk into the gym is a very loud, “HEY HEY HEY!”  I glance towards the source of the yelling to see a tall boy with spiked grey and black hair punching the air with his fist.  Wow, he’s got some amazing biceps.  I shake my head as he turns to a shorter black-haired boy with a hopeful expression.  “Akaashi, wasn’t that an awesome spike?”  His exuberance is slightly infectious and I find myself smiling at him. 

“Amazing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, with far less enthusiasm.  He glances towards the door as Bokuto continues to smile and jump up and down.  “Oh, Karasuno’s here.” 

“Oy!  Riza-chan!  Part of an assistant coach’s job is to help carry in our equipment.  Stop standing there staring.”

I look over to where the black-clad team, my team, is entering the gym.  “Sorry, Uncle Keishin.”  I run up to my uncle and give him a small smile.  “I mean sorry, Coach Ukai.”  He rolls his eyes at me and just points to a bunch of bags outside that need to be brought in.  I frown.  “Can’t we make the team do that?” 

“They need to warm up.  We’re already running late because of all that traffic coming into the city.”

I sigh.  “Fine.”  This is what I get for signing up for this.  It was my decision to come to Japan for a semester abroad.  I’m just lucky mom convinced Uncle Keishin to let me stay with him.  We aren’t even blood related.  My mom’s sister married his brother.  We hit it off at the wedding because of our mutual love of volleyball.  He told me if I was ever in Japan…  Well, here I am.   

My school’s letting me take on this assistant coaching job as a kind of internship that will go towards my major.  Being in Japan also helps me with my Japanese minor.  I wipe sweat off my brow and readjust my ponytail as I throw the last duffle onto the floor.  So far it’s been worth it.  I smile at the boys I’ve come to know over the last couple of weeks.  It’s crazy to think the third years are only a year younger than I am.  I was in their shoes not too long ago, trying to figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of my life.  A life in the sports world was really the only path I could see.

A yell has me focusing back on the gym.  “They have another one!?  How is that fair?”  A rough-looking guy with a blonde Mohawk is gaping in my direction.  “Tanaka!  How do you have _three_ beautiful managers and I don’t have any?”

Tanaka laughs and smacks the Mohawk guy on the back.  I don’t get to hear the rest because a tall boy, third year by the look of him, steps up to me.  I have to hold back my laughter when I see the complete disarray of his black hair.  My laughter dies on my lips when I see the appraising way he’s looking at me.  “A new manager?”  His voice drawls out as he gives me a lopsided smile.  “You don’t look like you’re from Japan.” 

I cross my arms and try to make myself seems taller, his voice and stance immediately putting me on the defensive.  “I’m not, not that it should matter to you.  I live in America.  I’m visiting Uncle Keishin, um, Coach Ukai.”  His smile widens and he steps closer to me invading my personal space. 

“Your Japanese is flawless.”  His eyes flash.  Somehow he’s made me feel like I’m being stalked by some ferocious feline. 

“Thanks,” I say in a flat tone.  Before I can say anything else, something small wizzes past me. 

“Keennnmaaaa!”  The little orange ball grabs my hand as it passes.  I’m pulled sharply to the side.  “Come meet our new assistant coach!!!”  Hinata bounces to a stop in front of a short boy with blonde-hair that could do with a touch-up. 

“Hinata-kun, what did I say about pulling me in random directions.”  I gently untangle my hand from the small ball of energy and try to stop my head from spinning.    

“Sorry, Riza-san.  I just…this is Kenma, he’s the setter for Nekoma who’s are biggest rival.  We haven’t played them in a real match, but we’ve played a lot of practice matches and it’s always the best and he’s really good and smart and not like Kageyama at all…”  Hinata contines to ramble on about this boy in front of me.  He ducks his head in greeting.  I give him an encouraging smile.  He glances behind me. 

“Oh, Kuroo,” Kenma says in a soft voice.  Hinata and I turn to see the messy-haired guy saunter up to us.  Hinata stops talking and his eyes widen a little. 

“Kuroo-san!  Did you meet our new assistant coach?  I saw you talking earlier.  Riza-san this is Kuro-san, he’s Kenma’s captain on Nekoma.”

Kuroo looks at me, re-evaluating.  “Assistant coach?”

Hinata continues, “Yeah, she’s here to help us while she goes to school.”  He stage whispers, “she’s in college.  Isn’t that cool?”

Kuroo gives me another lazy smile.  “College.  So not a manager then.”

“No, I’ll be assisting the coaches at this training camp.”  I narrow my eyes at him.  “I look forward to working with you, Kuroo- _kun_.”

I walk away with Hinata bouncing beside me.  I hear Kuro whisper, “I look forward to _working_ with you as well, Riza- _chan_.”  I grit my teeth. 

 

* * *

 

The coaches halt practice to welcome Karasuno.  I stand with my uncle in front of the mob of high school boys.  A few are nudging each other and pointing at me.  Coach Nekomata finishes his little speech and motions for me to step forward.  “Karasuno’s assistant coach has come all the way from America.”  He levels the players with a stern look.  “Make sure to give her your respect.” 

I look out at the sea of faces.  Sugawara and Sawamura give me encouraging looks.  I give them a small smile before schooling my face into what I hope is a stern, yet approachable expression.  “My name is Riza Theland.  I’m a first year student at NYU, uh, New York University.”  My eyes scan the crowd and I see Kuroo’s mess of hair near the back with the bicep boy, Bokuto.  He smirks and whispers something which has Bokuto’s gold eyes re-focusing on me with an intensity that makes my breath catch.  I continue, trying to hide how flustered that one look made me.  “As many of you have probably already heard, I’m Coach Ukai’s niece from America.  I look forward to working with you.”  A little belatedly I remember to bow.  I look up and see Mohawk guy with his hand in the air.  I look at my uncle who just shrugs.  I nod to the boy, “Yes…um?”

“Yamamoto.”

“Yamamoto-kun, do you have a question?”

“Do you play volleyball or are you just coaching or…?”  His face reddens.  I see Nishinoya and Tanaka give each other giant grins. 

“I play.  I’m on, or I was on my school’s team in New York.”

“What position do you play?” A voice from the back asks.

I frown at the question, but then it’s probably because of who asked it.  Kuroo smirks at me.  I’ve known him less than an hour and he’s already getting under my skin.  I rearrange my features.  “I’ve played both middle-blocker and wing spiker positions.”  Him and Bokuto exchange grins.  I don’t know what that means, but I don’t think I like it. 

Kuroo opens his mouth to say more, but Coach Nekomata cuts him off, “That’s enough questions for now.  I’m sure you’ll all get to know Th-theland-san as we train together.”  He trips over my last name.   

“Um,” I address everyone in the gym.  “I know my last name is a little hard to pronounce so if it makes it easier everyone is free to call me Riza-san or Coach Riza, to make it easier.”  The older man nods his appreciation.  And a lot of the other coaches look a little relieved as well.

* * *

 

The first round of practice games starts.  Karasuno is playing Fukurodani first.  I see the determined looks on my team’s faces.  I lean over to Takeda-sensei and whisper, “They all seem a little more serious than usual.”

He chuckles.  “The last time we were here we lost every single match against them.”

“We had a hard time battling their ace,” Uncle Keishin sits down next to me on the bench.  “But watch the setter, he’s really the one who leads the team.”

I look at the players on the other team.  Bokuto and Akaashi are on Fukurodani.  Does Uncle mean them?  Bokuto looks like he’s ready to burst and Akaashi looks, well, bored. 

Once the game starts all my skepticism flies out the window.  Bokuto’s spikes are intense and have my fingers itching to try to block one of them.  I’m so transfixed by his playing I completely forget to watch my own team’s movements.  I realize about half-way through the game and smack myself.  I need to do better as a coach. 

Bokuto spikes the ball right through Tsukishima’s hands.  I stand.  “Tsukishima!” I yell.  The blonde twitches, but looks towards the bench.  “Remember what I said at practice the other day?  Push your hands forward, don’t just raise them over your head.  You could have stopped that spike.”  His lips tighten, but he nods his head minutely.  It’s the most I can expect from him.

“You tell him, Ri-chan!” Nishinoya yells as he runs onto the court to trade places with Hinata. 

“How many times have I told him not to shorten my name like that?”  I rub my temples.  Soft laughter makes my head turn to my uncle. 

“You still sure you want to help me coach this team?” he smiles at me. 

I look at the boys on the court as they yell and encourage each other.  I smile warmly, “Yeah, I still do.”

A prickling sensation has my eyes wandering over to the other side of the net.  I inhale sharply when I see golden eyes staring at me.  Bokuto is intensely focused on me again.  With his hair and those eyes, he looks…he looks like some sort of bird of prey.  I can’t look away.  “Bokuto-san, we’re still in the middle of a game.”  I glance to the side and see Akaashi shake Bokuto’s arm with a glance in my direction.  He narrows his eyes at me and then whispers something to Bokuto.  Bokuto grins and gives me one last glance before turning to the net. 

It’s game point for Fukurodani.  Come on, Kageyama, nice serve.  Even though the young setter puts everything into that serve, the other team receives it like it was the easiest thing in the world.  The ball goes straight to Akaashi.  I don’t know if it’s my imagination, but he smirks a little as he sets the ball, “Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grins broadly as he smashes the ball straight down the line too hard for Karasuno to receive it.  He lands and lets out a huge whooping noise.  He turns and his broad grin seems to be directed straight at me.  “Did she see?  Did she see?” he says not too quietly to Akaashi.  Akaashi glances at me and nods his head, the same small smirk on his face.  Bokuto’s laugh echoes around the gym. 

“Well we knew it would be tough,” Sawamura, Daichi (I have to remember that he wants me to call him that), leads his team off the court.  “One lap of diving drills!  Go!”  The team takes off.  I see Hinata land on his face a couple times and I wince slightly.                   

I look at the shorter man standing next to his boisterous captain.  I can see now, Akaashi is smart.  Whatever he said to Bokuto (presumably about me watching him spike) caused the ace to give it his all.  He knows his team well.  I turn to my uncle, “I see what you meant about Fukurodani’s setter.  If Bokuto’s the brawn, Akaashi is the brains of that team.  We’ll have to find a way to shut down Akaashi first before we deal with the sheer force of Bokuto.” 

Uncle Keishin gives me a smile, “Now you’re thinking like a coach.”  I blush at the praise.  He frowns at the other court where the second game is still going on.  “They, on the other hand, are completely different and need more careful thinking.” 

I focus my attention on the game.  A frown automatically fits into place on my face when I see that mop of black hair.  Nekoma is playing Shinzen.  I watch as Kuroo reads the other team and blocks the ball with ease.  He must be a middle blocker.  I check the roster that one of the coaches gave me and yep, he is.  Shinzen returns the ball and my eyes widen as Kuroo dives for it.  He connects and gets it to Kenma who tosses to Yamamoto.  The spike echoes through the gym.  I blink. 

Kuroo hops up from his splayed out position on the floor and gives a sarcastic V-sign to the other team.  He wipes sweat off his face with his shirt and I see a peek of tanned abs.  He freezes and I pull my eyes away from his torso and meet his eyes.  They glint at me from across the room.  I frown and turn away before he can see my face flush.  He caught me staring.  Dammit.

My team is done with their penalty lap and are breathing hard on the sidelines.  I hand out some towels.  “Got any pointers for them after that first match?” Uncle Keishin nods to the group of players, who turn to me.  Crap.  They’re actually looking at me like a coach. 

“Well, uh, first and foremost we need to work on our receives and blocks.  Some of you are still getting drawn in by the decoy and are missing easy blocks.  Receives just need practice to perfect.”  I glance at the older boys in the group.  “Even the third years could work on moving faster, reading the spike, things like that.”  Asahi ducks his head, but the other two nod with determination.  I smile.  “Anything to add Coach?”

He smiles at me before turning to the team.  “Just keep working on what we’ve been practicing.  After lunch we’ll be playing Nekoma.”  I repress my groan.  The team turns to head in the direction of the cafeteria. 

“Suga!” I call out.  The grey-haired setter turns and gives me a questioning look.  The other two third years follow him as he walks up to me. 

“What is it Riza-san?”

“I want you three to practice some synchronized attacks during free practice.  I’ve sketched them out and want to see what you guys think.”  I hold out a clipboard. 

The three boys crowd around and look at it.  “That looks complicated,” Asahi says.  Suga smacks him.  “I’m not saying I won’t try it.” 

“This is amazing Riza.  Thank you,” Daichi smiles at me. 

I return the smile.  He’s such a solid person, having him say something like that fills my chest with warmth.  “Thanks, Daichi!”

“Daichi?  And Riza?”  The four of us turn towards the deep drawl.  “I had no idea you were so familiar with each other,” Kuroo wipes a towel across his face.  Daichi’s face tightens into a fake smile.  Asahi looks scared and Suga just looks between Kuro and me.  

I turn to fully face the intruder to our conversation.  “We aren’t that far apart in age and I consider him and the other two my friends.  I don’t see why any of that is your business anyway, Kuroo-kun.”  I can see the other three looking between us with mixed expressions of confusion. 

“I was born a month before Daichi here.”

“Don’t call me that.”  Daichi’s voice is menacing.  Kuroo merely smirks and continues. 

“I’m older than he is.  And I’d like nothing better than to be _friends._ ”  He smolders at me and I just raise my eyebrow. 

 **“I bet you would,”** I say in English which gets confused looks from everyone, except Suga, who I know speaks English pretty well.  He hides a smirk.  “I’m not your friend, I just met you and besides I don’t even know your first name.  Now if you’ll excuse us, lunch is calling.”  I turn away and start walking.  The three third years quickly follow. 

“It’s Tetsurou!” Kuroo yells. 

Daichi gives me a concerned look as we get in line for food in the cafeteria.  “Do you want me to have a talk with him?  Get him to stop?” 

I give him a tight smile.  “Don’t worry.  I can handle dumb high school boys.  I want you to focus on your playing, okay?  I’m still your coach.”

“Okay.”  He gives me another concerned look.  “We’re gonna go over there.” 

“Go.  You don’t need to eat with me.  I’m fine.”  I shoo them away.  I grab my food and see Yachi sitting alone at a table.  “Hey Ya-chan, can I sit with you?”  She jumps a little.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” I apologize as I sit down.  Seriously, that girl is so jumpy. 

“Riza-san!  You don’t have to sit with me.  I’m sure you need to go do coaching things.” 

I take a bite of my sandwich, “Nonsense.  It’s lunch time.  I can eat with whoever I want.”  I smile around my food. 

“O-oh, okay then.”  She takes little nibbles of her rice.  “S-so what do you think of the training camp?  It’s my second time and I still don’t know what to do with all of these giants walking around.  I feel like I’ll get trampled or something.  It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not stupid.  You just need a little more confidence.  Even though you’re short, walk around like you’re 2 meters tall and no one will even think of stepping on you.”

“Is that what you do?”  She looks at me with wide eyes.  “Is that how you get guys to notice you?”

“Um, ha, no.”  I glance around.  “I have a couple secret weapons.  Confidence is key, but well you’ll see when you’re older certain aspects of a woman’s body can be beneficial to getting her, her way.”  I whisper, “Don’t tell anyone I’m telling you this though, okay?”  She fervently nods her head.  I smile mischievously at her, “Wanna see something?  I can get every boy here to look at me and blush.”

“How?” she asks with her eyes wide. 

I look around.  Good, none of the other coaches are in the room.  I feel evil for doing this to a bunch of high schoolers, but Yachi seemed like she needed a good pick me up.  “Watch,” I say in a hushed voice.  I stand.  “I’m just not used to this warm weather.  New York is so much cooler than Japan this time of year,” I say a little louder.  She looks at me confused and I wink at her.  I unzip my track jacket.  I’m not lying about the heat and am only wearing a light tank top underneath.  I throw the jacket on the table.  “Ah, that’s better.”  I stretch my arms over my head and curve my back, making the prominent curve of my chest very apparent.  I peek around the room.  Almost every male eye is fixated on my stretching form.  I glance down at Yachi, with an innocent look on my face.  “Did it just get really quiet in here, or is it just me?” 

All at once there are many conversations and scraping of chairs and clanking of plates.  I smirk as I sit down.  Yachi’s eyes are huge.  She glances around the room and smiles a little herself.  I focus on my food.  “Wow, every single one of them is red.  Haha.”  Her smile falters a little.  “I won’t ever be able to do that.” 

“Confidence, hon, goes a long way and can make up for anything you think you’re lacking, even if that something shouldn’t matter.”  I smile at her. 

A shout and a bang from the lunch line draws my attention away from the small girl beside me.  Bokuto dropped his tray and is staring at me.  He quickly picks up all his stuff and makes a beeline for our table.  I see a resigned Akaashi following after him. 

Yachi makes a squeaking noise and quickly stands up, “I’m going to see what Hinata and Kageyama are up to, see you later Riza-san.”  I sigh as she practically runs away. 

A tray bangs onto the table and I calmly look up into piercing golden eyes.  “Can I help you?” 

“Bokuto Koutaro.”  He sticks his hand out.  “I’m the ace and captain of Fukurodani, but you probably already knew that.  Thought I’d properly introduce myself.”  He keeps his hand out in front of him, and a huge smile on his face.  I can’t seem to help the smile that tugs at my lips that stems from his completely open personality.  I grip his hand.  His eyes spark. 

“Riza.  Nice to meet you Bokuto-kun.”  His hand is warmer than I thought it’d be and I can feel the callouses that have built up from years of playing. 

“Just Bokuto’s fine.”  He smiles as he gives my hand a final squeeze and sits down. 

“Bokuto-san, you can’t just invite yourself to sit with one of the coaches of another team.”  Akaashi arrives with a slightly exasperated look on his face.  “Not to mention I think you scared Karasuno’s manager away.”

I give the shorter boy a smile.  “It’s okay.  You two can sit with me, I don’t mind.  And Ya-chan scares easily, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it.  Please sit.”  I point next to Bokuto who already has food stuffed into his mouth. 

Akaashi bows his head.  “Thank you, that’s very kind of you Riza-san.”  He sits and frowns a little at Bokuto.  His attention focuses back on me.  “Where are my manners?  I’m Akaashi Keiji.  Thank you for coming to this training camp.  It’s nice to meet you.”  His speech is very formal. 

“Nice to meet you Akaashi-kun.”

“So do you like Tokyo?” Bokuto is a big ball of energy sitting next to the relative calm that is his setter.  He burps a little and I notice he’s eaten most of his food already. 

“I’ve been here less than a day, haha.  And aren’t we in, what’s basically the suburbs?”

“Well you should see the city!  I could show you around if you want.  There’s lots to do!”  He looks at me hopefully.  Is he…is he asking me out?

I don’t want to shut him down completely, but… “Well, we’re going back to Miyagi after training camp is over, I don’t see how there’d be time.”

Bokuto leans in and whispers, “We could skip a day, say we’re sick and play hookey.” 

“Bokuto-san, did you forget she’s one of the coaches?” Akaashi says as he rolls his eyes. 

Bokuto widens his and back tracks, “Right, no I was kidding haha, I’d never skip practice or play hookey or anything like that.”  I try to contain my laughter as he fumbles for words with a slight blush on his face.  “Okay, how about you stay an extra day and go back after?  Or come visit sometime?”

” **Persistent aren’t you?”**  

“What?”

“Sorry, sometimes I lapse into English, I’m working on it.”  I see Akaashi smirk to himself.  I’ll have to be careful what I say in English around the setter.  It seems he understands it more than his overly excitable captain.  “Um, Bokuto…”

“Yes, Riza?”  He looks at me hopefully. 

“No honorifics for Bokuto either?”  I frown up at the new arrival.  “I think I’m starting to get jealous.” 

“Kuroo-san.  Are you joining us too?” Akaashi asks.  His eyes flick between me and Kuro, with a knowing look. 

“I’d love to.”  He plops down next to me.  He glances at my chest, not even trying to conceal the fact.  “Heat getting to you?  I take it the summers aren’t quite as brutal where you live.”

“No they aren’t.  I’m still adjusting, but thank you for your concern Kuroo-kun.”  Even though he keeps glancing downward I will not cover myself back up again.  I believe what I told Yachi.  Confidence is key when dealing with boys, even annoying ones like Kuroo Tetsurou.  Not to mention I’ve been comfortable with my body since the things on my chest popped into existence somewhere around sophomore year of high school.  I turn my attention back to Bokuto across the table.  I sigh.  He’s blatantly staring at my chest now as well.  His eyes flick up to mine and that intensity I noticed from before is back.  He holds my gaze for a couple seconds before blinking and turning back to his remaining food.  The silence stretches on. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Kuroo asks a smirk still on his face. 

“We were just discussing the sights of Tokyo that Riza-san should visit if she gets the chance,” Akaashi says smoothly.  He doesn’t even look up from his food. 

“Well if you need someone to show you around, I know all the best places.”  Kuroo leans into my personal space again.  “Places tourists don’t know about.  Places that offer quiet, intimate settings without the hustle and bustle of the big city.” 

Bokuto’s head snaps up and he frowns, but for once doesn’t say anything.  I blink slowly at Kuroo, “Too bad I’d want to see the hustle and bustle.  The excitement of the one city that’s bigger than the one I come from.”  I lean in.  “I doubt you’d be able to show me what I want,” I say in a low voice, holding his stare.  Kuroo licks his lips.  I abruptly stand and grab my jacket.  “Besides if I had the time, which sadly I don’t, I’d have Bokuto show me around.”  I smile at him.  His face lights up.  “He seems like more fun.”  I give him a wink, which I probably shouldn’t have, but Kuroo pissed me off.  “Well, I should go.  I need to have a meeting with my team to go over how to beat you,” I aim that at Kuro.  “It was nice to meet you Akaashi-kun, Bokuto.”  I glare at Kuroo and walk away without another word. 

“Ha!  You hear that Akaaashi?  I seem like more fun!  Bro, you kind of suck with women.”  Bokuto laughs. 

“Just this one.  I’ll figure her out eventually,” Kuroo’s eyes trail after me as I leave the cafeteria. 

“You’re both idiots,” Akaashi says as he finishes his meal. 


	2. The Direct Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the smut

When I walk into the gym and my uncle notices me, his face pinches and he glowers at me.  “Riza-chan, we talked about this.”

“What?”

“You aren’t in America and Japanese boys, men aren’t used to seeing…”  He motions in my general direction with a blush on his cheeks. 

I frown at him, confused as I look down at myself.  Understanding clicks.  “But it’s hot,” I whine.  “Just count yourself lucky I’m not just in my sports bra.”  Keishin grimaces.  I smirk at him. 

“Fine.  Just tomorrow wear a t-shirt or something.”

I roll my eyes, but agree.  The team files in and we go over the game plan for the next practice match.  Fukurodani returns from lunch and Bokuto waves enthusiastically at me.  I give him a wave back and find myself smiling again.  They head to the other court for their next match. 

I ignore Kuroo as he walks in with his team.  I try to ignore Kuroo the entire match.  I try to ignore the way he keeps shooting glances in my direction.  I try to ignore it every time his shirt lifts and I see a slice of tan skin.  I try to ignore how my eyes travel to his thighs as he digs a particularly difficult spike out.  I try to ignore the fact that he saw me watching him.    

I can’t ignore one thing any more.  I’m attracted to Kuroo.  And it pisses me off. 

We only win once that first day.  Unfortunately it wasn’t against Nekoma. 

The last match of the day is between Nekoma and Fukurodani.  I find some vindictive pleasure in the fact that Bokuto smashes the game winning spike right through Kuroo’s block.  “Ha ha!  Take that you spikey headed bastard!”

“Shut up you over-exuberant owl!  I’ll win next time.  I got all week.” 

“Bring it on!”  They grin at each other from opposite sides of the net.  I see both setters sigh and shake their heads.  This must happen all the time.  But it seems like Kuroo and Bokuto are really close friends.  Bokuto notices me watching and shouts, “Riza!  Did ya see?  I’m awesome right?”

“Waaah!  Bokuto-san!  That was so cool!”  I jump a little when Hinata starts buzzing beside me.  I didn’t even see him there.  Bokuto bounds up to us.  I give him a smile, but Hinata’s still talking, “The ball went all whoosh and you came at it like bwaahh!”

Bokuto nods his head, “Mmhmm, I know, right!?” 

I look between the two of them.  I have no idea what they’re talking about.  The energy is contagious and I find myself smiling.  “You’re spikes are amazing, Bokuto.”  His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open a little.  “I’d love to see if I could stop one.”  I grin.  Hinata’s eyes are wide and flash with excitement. 

“Let’s go right now!”  Hinata starts pulling on my shirt.  “We can get a setter, maybe Kenma will help.  I wanna see you block!!!” 

Bokuto gets over his shock and grins.  “Yeah!  I’ll get Akaashi!” 

“Stop.”  They both freeze.  “I meant it, but not right now.  Hinata, Kageyama is looking for you.  He wants to practice the new quick with you some more.”

Hinata straightens up quickly.  “Right!  Okay!  I’ll see you guys later.”  He runs off. 

“So do you really want to see my spike?” Bokuto’s voice is low.  I look at him and he has his face down.  “Did you really mean it when you said it was amazing?”

I give him a concerned look and take an involuntary step forward.  “Of course.  I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.”  I reach my hand out before I know what I’m doing. 

Suddenly, Bokuto’s head snaps up and he grabs both my wrists.  “Then let’s go!  Right now!  I want to see you try to block me!”  His hands are warm on my bare skin.  I look down at them wrapped around my wrists.  His fingers are long, but they look strong.  His palms are thick with muscle, just like the rest of him.  He glances down where he’s holding me and makes a weird squeaking noise.  “Ah, sorry.  I got excited.”  He releases me quickly. 

I realize I have to get my breathing back under control.  His excitement seems to have gotten to me.  “It’s okay, really.  Maybe later though.  I need to go over some stuff with Daichi and the others.”

“Oh.  Okay.”  Bokuto shuffles off, a little of his energy gone.  What happened?  I said maybe later.  I shake my head and turn my attention to my team. 

Karasuno breaks off into groups to work on various things.  Tsukishima disappears.  Hinata runs off with Kageyama.  I get the third years together to work on the synchronized attacks.  It’s tough work, but they start to get it by the time it’s completely dark out. 

I eat dinner with the coaches.  They’re going to a bar in town afterward to blow off some steam.  Uncle Keishin wants to know if I’m gonna be alright by myself.  I’m not of age back home or here so, it’s not like I can tag along anyway.  “I’ll be fine.  Most of the teams are done for the day.  I may try to get in some practice of my own.  Do you know if any of the nets are still up?”

“Gym three.” 

“Thanks, Coach!”  I smile at my uncle.  “Don’t have too much fun.  Wouldn’t want you to have a hangover tomorrow.”  He rolls his eyes as he and the other coaches head out. 

I head to the classroom I’ll be sleeping in.  My uncle didn’t want me sleeping in the same room as the coaches.  He said the lot of them are dirty old men.  The managers said I could room with them, but I didn’t want to interfere.  I don’t want them to walk on eggshells because a coach is sleeping in their room.  I was in high school, I remember what girl talk is like.  So here I am, with a room all to myself and I couldn’t be happier about that. 

I won’t be able to practice much on my own, but I can get a few serves in.  I still can’t jump serve.  If I can perfect that, my captain back home would go ballistic.  She’s already mad I took a semester off, as she puts it.  I reach in my bag.  I could easily practice in the outfit I have on now, but thinking about my team makes me long for the feel of playing in my uniform.  I pull on the tank top and the spandex shorts.  I even put my kneepads on.  I put my long hair into a high ponytail.  I relax when everything is in place.  This is how I’m most comfortable. 

I head to gym three.  I turn the lights on and am happy to see the net is still up.  I grab the balls from the storage room and wheel them to the service line.  I’m itching to start whacking away at them, but years of training has me properly stretching.  I even jog around the court a couple times for good measure.  Once I’m warm, I grab the first ball.  A grin splits my face.  Holding a ball, dressed in my uniform, I can almost imagine myself back on the court in New York.  I smack the ball against the floor a couple times.  Then I begin.

 

* * *

 

 **“Goddamit, fuck.”** The ball spins into the net.  I’ve been at it for a little over an hour now and less than half of my serves are even making it over the net.  Half of those go long.  **“How does the captain make it look so easy?  Come on Riza pull yourself together!”** I pull back and spin the ball in my hand.  Focus.  I toss it up.  I jump and my hand connects.  I watch it hit the top of the net and flop over onto the other side.  **“Shit.  At least it went over.”**     

The door of the gym slides open.  “I told you I heard someone in here.”  Bokuto bounds in followed by Akaashi. 

“ **Oh.  Hi, guys, sorry I was just practicing my jump serve.”**

Bokuto halts his forward motion and his mouth pops open.  His head tilts to the side and he just looks at me dumbfounded.  I don’t miss how his eyes travel up and down my body.    

 **“Bokuto-san doesn’t understand English very well.”** Bokuto turns his confused expression on Akaashi who just spoke perfect English. 

“Oh, sorry,” I switch to Japanese.  “I guess I’ve been talking to myself in English so I forgot…sorry.  Your English is very good Akaashi-kun.”

The setter bows his head slightly.  “Thank you Riza-san.”

My eyes spark.  “Akaashi-kun, I’m actually glad you’re here.  I could use your help.”

“HEY!  What about me?”  Bokuto glowers at his friend, apparently over his shock.   

“I think she was referring to the fact that I’m a setter.  Am I right?  You want me to toss for you.”  Akaashi turns his blank stare on me. 

“Yes, please.  I haven’t spiked a ball in a long time.”  Akaashi shrugs and nods.  I smile at him.

“Wait!  You’re gonna spike?”  Bokuto smiles and his eyes flash.  “Can I block it?” 

I smirk at him.  “You can try.”  His grin widens.  “Let me get used to Akaashi-kun and then see if you can stop me.”

I retrieve a ball.  I take a deep breath and try to ignore my very intent audience.  I toss the ball up to Akaashi and quickly follow.  His eyes simultaneously watch me and the ball.  He sets the ball.  I jump and my hand connects with a satisfying noise.  The ball slams into the floor just inside the line on the other side.  It echoes around the gym.  I land and look at my hand.  The familiar reddening, the sting.  **“I forgot how good that feels,”** I whisper to myself. 

“Nice kill,” a soft voice says next to me.  Akaashi is looking at me differently.  There’s a small flame in his eyes that wasn’t there before. 

“Whoa!” Bokuto yells.  “Awesome, I wanna go next, toss to me next!”

“Wait your turn Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighs. 

“But Akaaasshii!!!” 

“Don’t you want to try to block me?”  I smirk at him.

“Oh.  Right!”  He gets in position on the other side of the net.  I repeat the pattern.  This time when I jump there’s another body on the other side of the net jumping with me.  I see an opening and twist my shoulder.  The ball goes under Bokuto’s arm and smashes onto the court.  “Dammit!  I almost had that!  Again!” 

We do that for a while.  I try to change up my attacks.  When Bokuto finally slams one of my spikes back down his whoop is so loud it echoes for a good ten seconds afterward.  “Nice block,” I say.  He beams at the praise. 

“My turn.”  His eyes spark.  I hear Akaashi sigh.  “You said you’d try to block me later.  It’s later.” 

“I did say that, but just a couple.  I’m getting tired and you two need to get some sleep for practice tomorrow.  Not to mention I’m sure Akaashi is getting bored.”

“No.  I’m fine,” Akaashi says as he ducks under the net to join Bokuto.  “I enjoyed tossing to you, Riza-san.”

My face reddens and I cough a little to try to hide how happy that made me.  It’s always nice getting compliments from setters.  I ready myself.  I’ve seen Bokuto’s spikes, but this is completely new being on the other side of the net instead of on the sideline.  The ball goes up.  I jump and stretch my hands forward.  Bokuto connects with the ball and I feel my hand get blown aside by the sheer force of his hit.  The ball lands somewhere behind me.  I land and look at my hand.  That nearly took off one of my fingers.  **“Fuck!”** I glance at the other side of the net.  Akaashi’s eyebrows are raised.  Bokuto has a smirk on his face.  I flex my fingers.  “Give me a sec.  I need something if I’m going to do that again.”  I run over to my bag and grab some tape.  I tape my fingers together so they won’t break.

I try to block another one, but this time it flies out of bounds to my right.  I grimace.  “One more.”  Again and again I try blocking.  A few times I manage to get it to go back over the net, but it sails out of bounds and against the back wall.  I’m sweaty and breathing hard from exertion, but I haven’t felt like this since I got to Japan.  Exhilaration spikes through me every time I jump up.  I like coaching, but I miss playing.  I’ll have to see if I can get in on some of the team’s practice games when we get back.

At last, I get my hands on the ball and slam it back down on the other side of the net.  I land on my feet and punch the air, “Ha!  Yes!  Told you I’d block you, eventually.”

Bokuto’s eyes bore into mine and it’s amazing the net between us doesn’t ignite.  “One more,” he says in a rather rough voice.  I meet his stare.  We’re both breathing heavily. 

Akaashi clears his throat and I blink and shake my head.  “We should clean up and get to bed.”

Bokuto turns on Akaashi, “Come on Akash.  Just one more!”

“No.”  The setter is firm.  “You may have limitless stamina, but I require rest.” 

I blink out of the fog my brain was in.  Right.  I can’t keep the players up all night.  I smack myself internally.  “Akaashi’s right.  You two need to rest.  It’s an important part of practice.”  I start collecting volleyballs.  “You two go ahead back to the dorm.  I can clean up.  Most of this is my mess anyway.”

“We don’t mind helping.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto hisses.  I see him make some weird gestures and see that he’s trying to do something with his eyes and his face.  Whatever.  I throw a ball into the basket.  I turn back around and only Bokuto is standing there. 

“Where’d Akaashi go?” I ask. 

“He got tired.”  His face is red and he jogs off to retrieve some balls that have found their way across the court.  I frown after him and look at the gym door.  I didn’t even hear him leave.  Wasn’t it Akaashi who said they’d help? 

I freeze mid-motion as I bend over to pick up a ball.  I’m alone with Bokuto.  The weird gestures and facial features make sense.  He made Akaashi leave so he could be alone with me.  Why does that make my stomach warm?  I glance at him as he jogs around chasing after stray balls.  He’s physically fit, there’s no denying that.  His eyes are intense and have stopped my breath a couple times now.  That hair is ridiculous, but somehow suits him.  He’s attractive enough. 

Wait, why am I even thinking about this?  He’s a player, I’m a coach.  But then he’s a third year.  He can’t be that much younger than me.  I see him muttering to himself.  He glances at me and his face turns red when he meets my eyes.  He quickly turns to start taking down the net.  I wheel the balls back into the storage room.  My mind flashes to the feel of his fingers as he gripped my wrists earlier.  The power of his spikes.  I bite my lip unconsciously.  I squeeze my legs together when I feel myself…No.  Oh my god.  I’m turned on in this dark storage room by just the memory of some guy’s spikes.  I shake myself.   

I jog back into the gym.  He’s already taken the poles down and put them away.  I grab the folded up net.  “I’ll just put this up and we can head out.”  I feel his eyes on me as I walk away with the net.  I throw it haphazardly onto the floor in a corner of the storage room where no one will trip on it.  I heave a giant breath.  Calm yourself, woman. 

The sound of the metal door sliding shut has me whirling around.  His golden eyes glint in the bit of moonlight filtering in through the small window high on the wall.  “Riza,” his voice comes out low and rough.  My name on his lips like that shoots arousal straight to my core. 

“Bokuto, what are you doing?”  I stay rooted to the spot as he takes a couple of shaky steps towards me. 

“I can’t stop myself anymore.  I need to tell you something.  I wanted to tell you since lunch, but Akaashi told me not to.”

“Akaashi is pretty smart,” I mumble. 

“But I can’t hold it in anymore.”  He takes a deep breath as he stands directly in front of me.  “I like you.”

I swallow.  I thought it was something like that.  He’s not exactly subtle.  “I like you too.  You’re a great volleyball player,” I say purposefully misunderstanding him. 

He shakes his head.  “Not in a friend way.  In a ‘I want to rip your clothes off and make you moan’ kind of way.”  His eyes bore into mine. 

HOLY FUCK!  Why was him saying that hot?  “Oh,” is the only thing I can say.  I sigh.  “Bokuto, I’m a coach.  You can’t just say things like that.”  Even though my panties are now decidedly wetter than they were before. 

“I don’t think of you like a coach.”

“Gee, thanks.  That’s just what I want to hear.” 

“No, um, that’s not what I…What I meant was…”  Him fumbling for words breaks my resolve.  Fuck it. 

“Oh just shut up and kiss me already.”  I’m surprised when the words come out of my mouth.  I’m even more surprised that I mean them.  Bokuto freezes and stares at me not sure he heard correctly.  I wait.  I give him a sultry smile and he unfreezes.  He takes a shaky breath and then moves with lightning speed.  His hand grips the back of my neck and yanks me towards him. 

I smack into his chest and his lips crush against mine.  I finally get to touch those biceps that I first noticed when I walked into the gym this morning.  My fingers run up his arms to circle his neck.  I lick his lower lip.  He opens his mouth and my tongue explores the wet cavern.  My tongue retreats back into my mouth and his quickly follows.  He bites my lower lip and I gasp, my fingers gripping the small hairs at the back of his neck. 

He pulls back and I frown up at him.  His eyes are full of wonder and lust.  “Is this really happening?  I’m not dreaming right?”

I pull his face back to mine.  “You tell me.”  I recapture his mouth.  He kisses me back enthusiastically.  His hands travel down my sides and over the curve of my ass.  He jerks me forward and I’m pressed even more firmly against the tight hard muscles of his torso and chest.  He periodically squeezes, each time pulling our lower halves together.  Each time, the feel of his hardening cock pressing against my core gives me the much needed friction I crave. 

My fingers run into his hair.  It’s surprisingly softer than it looks.  I tangle my hands in his grey locks and pull.  I mold my body to his, grinding my hips against him.  He breaks our mouths apart to moan, “Fuck.”  He surges forward.  I stumble backwards.  My back hits the wall and he presses firmly against me.  His mouth is hot against my neck.  Harsh gasps escape me as I try to pull him closer.  His hand skims down my body to the hem of my tank top.  I feel his fingers trace the skin just under the material.  When I move into his touch, his lips smile against my skin.  His hand travels up my stomach under my shirt.  The feel of those warm hands on my bare skin is enough to make me dizzy.  I didn’t know how much I wanted this.  When he’s done memorizing the feel of my stomach his hand moves upward.  My back arches into his touch trying to get him to apply more pressure.  He massages my breast which elicits a moan from my lips.  His thumb runs over the hard peak through my sports bra.  “They feel just like I imagined.” 

I bite my lip and look up at him through my lashes.  His eyes flick down to my mouth.  His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, swollen from the fierce kissing.  I pull his hips and push up on my toes to re-connect our mouths.  Our tongues collide.  My fingers find the bottom of his t-shirt.  I push my hands up his chest, pushing the shirt up in the process.  My eyes drink in the sight of his exposed stomach muscles.  “This shirt is in my way.”  I remove his hand from under my shirt.  He frowns at me, but smirks when he realizes what I’m trying to do.  His hands raise above his head and I rip the shirt off of him.  My hands explore the contours of muscle.  His eyes drift closed at the feel of my fingers.  I get the strange urge to know what his skin tastes like.  I glance up at him.  His eyes are still closed.  I bring my mouth to his chest and dart my tongue over his skin.  He inhales sharply and his eyes fly open.  I smile and pepper his chest with kisses and small bites. 

“Holy shit.”  He pushes me hard against the wall separating me from his chest.  His mouth crushes against mine, his tongue delving deep into my mouth.  His hand grips my hip pulling it towards him.  He lifts my leg and hooks it over his hip, grinding against me.  I push back meeting his hips.  The thin material of my spandex shorts allows me to feel his entire length, the material of our clothing the only thing separating us.  I moan into his mouth which causes him to grind harder against me.  “Oh god babe you feel so good.”

I can’t respond.  I roll my hips against his trying to get more friction.  I’m practically dripping and my need is almost too much to handle.  I need more contact.  As my hands travel to the waistband of his shorts I hear a loud noise in the gym.  My hands and body freeze.  “What was that?”

“What was what?” Bokuto mumbles against my mouth, his hips push against me again.  I hear someone call out, the voice close to the storage room. 

My brain begins to wake up.  “Shit.”  I push Bokuto’s chest.  He looks at me confused.  “Someone’s coming.”  Understanding makes his eyes widen and he backs up allowing me to stand on my own two feet.  I try to control my breathing.  I find his shirt and toss it to him.  “Put that back on.”  He pulls it over his head. 

“I don’t care if people find out.”  His eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed. 

I give him an exasperated look.  “Bokuto, you’re still in high school.  I’m a coach.”

“So?  You’re only a couple months older than me.” 

“That’s not the point.”  I don’t want to stop, but if I get caught like this with one of the players, the amount of trouble I’ll be in.  Uncle Keishin might even send me home.  We both turn towards the door as it rattles, someone is trying to open it.  “If that’s one of the coaches, we got trapped in here.  The door wouldn’t open from inside.”  I glance at him.  “Got it?”

“Fine,” he mumbles.  The door rattles again.  He pulls me hard against him and crushes his lips to mine.  When he pulls back his eyes catch that bit of moonlight again.  “But we aren’t done yet.”

I stare at him transfixed.  I blink when the door gives another rattle.  “Fine.  Just stick with the plan.”  He nods. 

The door is jerked open.  “I thought there was still someone in here,” the lazy drawl freezes me in place. 

Bokuto turns to me.  “So what’s the plan if it’s Kuroo?”

Kuroo’s face shows shock for maybe two seconds before his usual smirk falls in place.  “Oho?  What’s this?”  His sharp eyes take in our fast breathing, the disheveled look of Bokuto’s hair, my swollen lips.  His eyebrow raises.  Bokuto looks at me for a response. 

“We got locked in,” I say in a flat tone.  “Thank you for opening the door for us.” 

“Yeah, like I’m believing that.”  His tone is sarcastic.  I don’t miss the way his eyes travel up and down my body taking in my outfit. 

“Come on, dude, don’t be like that.”  Bokuto puts his hands on his hips.  I touch his arm.  Kuroo’s eyes zero in on the movement. 

“It’s okay, Bokuto.”  I squeeze his arm.  He looks down at me.  “I’ll deal with him.  Go back to the dorm.”

“But…”

I lean up and whisper in his ear, “I’m sleeping in classroom 2-D.”  When I pull away, he looks at me confused for a second.  I raise my eyebrows at him. 

His eyes light up.  “OH!  Okay!”  He practically bounces out of the storage room, stopping next to Kuroo.  He pats him on the shoulder.  “Sorry, bro.”  And he’s gone, leaving me with the tall middle blocker. 

I feel trapped in this small space, so I push past him to enter the larger gym.  “Well, well, Bokuto moves faster than I thought.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Wow, what a comeback?  I’ll try to repress my emotional scarring.”

I glare over my shoulder at him as I grab my gym bag.  “I’m going to bed.”  I walk quickly out of the gym.  The moon is high in the sky, telling me it’s quite late.  I feel him follow me.  “Shouldn’t you be going to bed?” 

“Is that an offer?” 

“N-no.”

“That didn’t sound too convincing.”

“Stop following me.”  I round the corner of the gym building.  His hand snakes out and grabs my arm.  He pulls me to a stop. 

“No.  Considering the owl idiot got farther with you by going for the direct approach…”  He pushes me against the side of the building, my bag falls to the ground. 

“You think forcing yourself on me will help you?”  I glare up at him, trying to ignore the surge of adrenaline in my lower stomach.  “I’m a coach.” 

His slow smile makes my insides quiver.  “So?  I saw you, you know?”

“Saw me what?”

He presses his body flush with mine.  “Watching me today, undressing me with your eyes.  That’s not something a _coach_ should be doing to a player she’s in charge of.”

“That’s not…was not,” I mumble.  I knew he saw me.  Dammit.  He rolls his hips slightly and I can’t help the small gasp that come out of my mouth.  I’m acutely aware of how sensitive I still am and he’s already mostly hard. 

“Really now?”  His nose skims my jaw and I extend my neck, giving him more access.  He hums his approval.  His lips and teeth graze my neck.  My chest heaves.  His hand travels down my body in between us.  He palms me through my spandex.  I moan from the contact.  “Hmm.  You’re soaking down there.  How much of that is from Bokuto?”  My hips buck on their own.  He chuckles.  “How rude of him to leave you like this.”  He continues to move his hand. 

“He…ah…didn’t.  Hnnh.  You…interrupted us, asshole.”  I try to make my voice venomous, but what he’s doing is causing my breath to hitch and my words to stutter. 

“My apologies.”  His hand dips into my shorts, his finger running through my folds causing me to inhale sharply and my hips to buck.  “Allow me to remedy that.”  He circles his finger around the sensitive bundle of nerves.  I have to grip his shoulder with one hand and bite the back of my other to keep from crying out.  He moves in a steady rhythm.  I glance at him.  His eyes are half-closed, pupils blown wide, obviously turned on by my reaction to his fingers. 

“Fuck,” I breathe against my hand.  Kuroo licks his lips and smirks.  A finger slips inside me and my fingers dig into his shoulder.  He hisses a little.  His free hand takes my hand from his shoulder and twines our fingers together before trapping it against the wall.  I don’t care.  I’m more pre-occupied with his addition of a second finger.  I grind down against him as his fingers pump in and out. 

He brings his lips to my ear, “God, I want to fuck you so bad right now.”  My stomach clenches in pleasure and I whimper.  “But right now is about you, kitten.”  He curls his fingers inside me hitting that one spot that makes me see stars.  I clamp my mouth down on the strangled cry before anyone can hear me.  My legs are starting to quiver from the exertion of trying to remain standing.  “How does it feel to know someone could find us any second?”  His palm presses into my clit.  I bite down hard on my bottom lip.  “You just tightened around my fingers.  Does the threat of being caught turn you on?” 

Having him say it out loud makes the realization pop into my head.  What we’re doing pressed against this school building is wrong.  And it makes me want it so much more.  I press myself down harder, fucking myself on his fingers.  “Shit,” I whisper. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he whispers against my ear.  His tongue darts out to lick the shell of my ear making me whimper again.  Something begins to coil in my abdomen.  I’m close.  Kuroo smirks, a knowing look on his face.  His fingers slow and I cry out.  “Maybe I should make this last a little longer, you know, for all those nasty comments you’ve been throwing at me.”  His fingers pull out of me.  My hips try to follow them. 

“Asshole.” 

“Like that.  You aren’t putting me in a very giving mood.”  His touch is feather-light.  He puts one finger near my entrance, circling, teasing.  I growl at him.  That crooked smirk pulls the corner of his mouth up.  “You have to use your words, kitten.  What do you want?”

My face reddens.  “Don’t make me say it.”

His finger slips into me up to the first knuckle and he quickly draws it back out barely grazing my oversensitive button.  I whimper again at the barely-there contact.  “I can do this all night.  You feel amazing,” he purrs into my ear.  I shudder at the strain my body is under.  Being on the brink of climax is starting to make my legs shake.  I can't remain standing for much longer. 

Dammit.  “I want to cum,” I say.  His smile widens further as he waits for more.  I know what he wants me to say.  I take a stuttering breath.  “Please let me cum.” 

“Please let me cum…what?”  I look at him confused.  He leans in again so his lips are by my ear.  “I want to hear my name on those pretty lips as you fall apart on my fingers.”

He pulls back and I glare at him.  “Dammit, Kuroo, let me cum.”  He turns his lips down in a little pout. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”  He still pumps both fingers into me though.  I cry out.  He’s moving slowly, waiting.  My hand flexes in his.  With each thrust of his fingers I gasp out.  My breathing is all over the place. 

Dammit.  I look at him, pleading, past caring that he’s getting his way.  “Please… Tetsu,” I whisper out.  His fingers still and his face shows shock.  His eyes darken and suddenly he’s everywhere.  His lips crash against mine, tongue invading my mouth.  His fingers start up a faster paced rhythm.  I’m panting into his mouth, grabbing at his hair.  Heat pools in my lower stomach.  “ **Fuckfuckfuck**. Te..tsu…rou…I’m gonna…ha.”  His mouth clamps onto mine, swallowing my scream of pleasure as I cum hard into his hand.  He pumps his fingers through my orgasm, stilling after he feels my hips begin to shake.  He slowly removes his hand from inside my shorts.  The only thing keeping me standing is his body pressing me into the wall.  I watch as his tongue flicks out and licks his hand clean.  I can only stare. 

“Mmmm.  You taste good, Riza-chan.”  He leans his face closer to mine.  “I can’t wait to taste it straight from the source.”  His mouth presses against mine and I can taste myself on his tongue. 

Loud voices cut through the steamy bubble between us.  I straighten and push Kuroo away from me.  I stumble into a standing position and grab my bag, just as the older coaches stagger into view.  “Oh!  Riza-chan!  I wish you were old enough to join us tonight!” Coach Nekomata is red in the face and has his arm slung around Takeda-sensei’s shoulder. 

“Stop being creepy, you old codger,” the younger Nekoma coach says as he gives me an apologetic look.  His eyes find Kuro standing next to me.  “Kuroo-kun?  What are you doing out so late?” 

I see my uncle narrow his eyes as he looks between us.  I fumble for words, “I was practicing in gym three for longer than I thought.  One of the girls wondered where I was and sent Kuroo here out to look for me.  He was kind enough to help me clean up the gym and walk me back.”  Kuroo smirks sideways at me before clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, Coach.  I didn’t want her walking back in the dark on her own.”

“Good man!” Coach Nekomata booms.  “I would expect nothing less from the captain of the Nekoma team!” 

We all walk back to the school building being used as a dorm.  Uncle Keishin keeps throwing looks my way, but I don’t think he really suspects anything.  Kuroo gives me another smirk as he breaks off to head to the classroom Nekoma is staying in.  He licks his lips suggestively as he closes the door.  I roll my eyes.  I say I need to take a quick shower and part from the male coaches. 

I turn the water to cold and hiss as it hits my flushed skin.  What am I doing?  Fooling around with not one, but two of the players I’m supposed to be helping coach?  I have to admit playing volleyball with Bokuto was the most fun I’ve had in a while.  And Kuroo…

I shake myself.  I can’t let this happen anymore.  I dry off and throw the big t-shirt I wear to bed over my head.  I pad back to the classroom and quietly slide the door shut.  I drop my bag on the floor and turn towards my futon.  I freeze. 

My futon is unrolled and there’s a lump on top of it, snoring softly.  I quietly approach the intruder.  I sigh when I realize it’s Bokuto.  His hair is down and is falling into his eyes.  His face is relaxed and his snores sound like soft hoots.  I hold back the giggle in my throat.  The laughter dies there.  I told him where I was sleeping.  He’s probably been waiting for me since he got back from the storage room.  I feel kind of bad. 

I kneel down next to the futon and gently touch his shoulder.  “Bokuto.  I’m back.  You need to wake up and go back to your room.” 

His gold eyes squint open.  “Mmm.  Riza-chan, I waited.”

“I know I’m sorry.  I ran into the coaches when I was coming back.  They’re gonna be coming around to do bed check soon.  You should go back to your room so you don’t get in trouble.”  I unconsciously move some of his hair out of his eyes. 

His eyes close and he buries himself deeper into my covers.  “Akaashi will cover for me.”  He scoots over and pats the bed beside him.  I sigh.  I shouldn’t, but I’m so tired.  I climb in next to him.  He immediately curls himself around me with his arm wrapped around my middle.  He hums in contentment.  “We can finish what we started tomorrow.  This feels good too.”  He plants a kiss on my neck and burrows into my hair.  His soft snoring almost instantly renews. 

Well, crap.  I’ll deal with it tomorrow.  I’m tired and being honest with myself, being wrapped in Bokuto’s arms is comforting.  I fall asleep to his soft hoots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets worse (or better) from here.


	3. Throwing Caution to the Wind

The next morning I wake up with Bokuto sprawled across me.  We’re facing each other, his legs are tangled with mine.  His arm is practically across my face.  I move it down.  He frowns a little in his sleep and unconsciously pulls me closer.  My face presses into his chest.  I take a deep breath.  Bokuto smells good.  I hear boys running down the halls and sigh.  Time to get up before someone comes in and catches me sleeping with a player.  I untangle our legs and sit up.  Bokuto grunts and flops onto his back. 

“Bokuto.  Time to wake up,” I shake him slightly. 

“Five more minutes, Akaashi.”

I smile at him.  He’s still half-asleep.  Maybe I’m still half-asleep because the next thing I know I’m leaning down over him and planting a kiss on his lips.  His eyes shoot open and lock on mine.  “I’m not Akaashi.”  He sits up too quickly and bangs his forehead into mine.  I fall back on my butt.  “Ahh.  Ow!”

“Oh shit!  Sorry, sorry.”  He clambers over to me and waves his hands around trying to find something to pat on me to make me feel better.  “Are you okay?”

I rub my forehead.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  You have a really hard head.”

“Yeah people tell me that all the time.”  He looks down slightly dejected.  “Sorry,” he mumbles again.  He plays with his fingers and looks anywhere, but at me. 

I sigh as I crawl back over to where he’s sitting on the futon.  “Hey, I’m okay, really.”  I tilt his chin up.  “See, I’m fine.”  I give him a smile.  He doesn’t look convinced and still has that sad look on his face.  I do the first thing I can think of, I climb onto his lap, my knees straddling his hips.  His eyes widen in shock.  I grab his face in both my hands, “See, like I said I’m fine.  Don’t beat yourself up so much over such a little thing.  Okay?”  He nods quickly.  I run my hands through his hair.  “You look so different with your hair like this.”

“Is that bad?” his voice comes out low.  I feel his hands on my hips. 

“Not bad, just different.”  His hands leave my hips and run up my back.  My hands rest on his chest. 

“I thought I was still dreaming when I woke up,” his voice is quiet.  “But you’re really here.  Sitting on my lap, with no pants on.”

I giggle.  “I don’t usually wear pants to bed.”

His eyes ignite and he suddenly moves.  My back hits the futon and his body presses down on me.  “Good to know,” he says before his lips connect with mine.  His hand travels down my body and back up under my shirt.  “God, I love the way you feel,” he murmurs against my lips.  His hand finds one breast and he squeezes.  My back arches trying to get closer to his hand.  His fingers play with my nipple making it hard and screaming for more contact.  He pushes my shirt the rest of the way up and ducks his head to the other breast.  His tongue darts out and the shock of warmth makes me moan.  He sucks and bites until both peaks are red and sensitive.  He moves back up my body and captures my mouth.  His hips roll against mine and I moan again. 

Yells draw my attention to the door.  The door that is very much not locked.  “Bokuto,” I say around his mouth.  He keeps kissing me.  I push his face away and capture his attention.  “Bokuto.”  He blinks at me and stills all motion.  “We can’t do this right now.  We have to get ready for practice.” 

He frowns.  “We can be late.”  He rolls his hips again and I almost give in. 

I push his chest.  “No, we can’t.  I’m a coach.  You’re the captain of one of the teams.  We have to be on time and ready to practice.  That’s what this whole training camp is for, right?”

He huffs out a bunch of air and sits up.  “Right,” he mumbles.  He hops up.  “Well, that just means we’ll have to find some time later today.”

I stand.  “That’s not what I…”  He heads towards the door.  “Hey, wait…”  I hold out my hand as his closes on the handle.  “Check to see, if anyone is out there first.”

He wrenches the door open, “Why?”

Kuroo freezes mid-stride with a towel over his shoulder.  I sigh.  “That’s why.” 

“Morning, dude!” Bokuto says cheerily. 

“Morning,” Kuroo looks between us his face an unreadable mask. 

Bokuto turns to me.  “See you later then,” he winks.  Ignoring Kuroo, who is still standing there staring at us, I grab Bokuto’s arm. 

“Don’t let anyone know about…this, okay?” I whisper aware that Kuroo can hear everything I’m saying. 

“Why?” Bokuto blinks at me. 

“I could get in a lot of trouble.  You haven’t told anyone, none of your teammates?” I ask. 

Bokuto looks down.  “I…uh…told Akaashi.  And Kuroo knows.”  He motions with his thumb to Kuroo who now has a frown on his face. 

I sigh.  “Okay, but don’t tell anyone else.”

He nods.  “Okay, I won’t.”  He smacks my butt, which makes me squeak.  A “light” smack from one of Japan’s top five spikers is no joke.  “See ya later,” he says, a promise in his eyes.  He punches Kuroo on the arm.  “We’re gonna mop the floor with you today.  See ya at breakfast, bro.”

“Yeah, see you at breakfast.”  Kuroo watches Bokuto bounce off towards the bathroom.  He turns slowly back towards me.  “I see something else happened after we parted ways last night.”  He glances pointedly at my lack of pants.  I stop rubbing the spot Bokuto just smacked and glare at him.  He doesn’t have to know that’s just how I sleep. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I say sarcastically as I narrow my eyes at him. 

“More hostility?” his voice comes out low.  “I may just have to teach you another lesson later today.”  His voice sends shivers through my body.  My legs press together automatically at the sound of his tone.  He notices my movement and smirks. 

“Riza!”

Both our heads whip to the side where someone is storming towards us.  “Uncle?” 

Keishin steps in front of me blocking me from Kuroo.  “What did I say about what you wear?  You can’t just walk around without pants when there’s a bunch of teenage boys running around.”  He glares at Kuroo.  “On your way.”  I hear Kuroo chuckle as he moves down the hallway.  My uncle rounds on me.  “How many times do I have to tell you this isn’t America?  People in Japan don’t walk around without clothes on.”

“What do you even think goes on in America?  People don’t walk around without clothes there either.”  I cross my arms. 

“That makes this worse!”  He motions to my attire.  “Why aren’t you wearing pants?”  He narrows his eyes down the hallway, where Kuroo sauntered off.  He turns that glare on me. 

I talk quickly before his idea solidifies.  “It’s hot!  I can’t sleep in this heat.  I don’t wear pants to bed.  I forgot when I opened the door.  Kuroo-kun just happened to be passing by.  It was terrible timing.”  I try to make my face look as honest as possible.  

“Mhm.  Well don’t forget next time.  These boys are just balls of hormones and bad decisions.  You need to be careful around them.”  He frowns at me until I retreat back into the classroom.  “Breakfast is in 15 minutes.”  He shuts the door.  I roll my eyes as I start getting ready for the day. 

Balls of hormones and bad decisions.  I’ve already found that out.  How many more days is this training camp?  I take a deep breath as I head to breakfast.  Today will probably be as eventful as yesterday, if not more. 

* * *

 

I turn away from the food line and spot Akaashi sitting by himself.  I need to talk to him about Bokuto.  He glances up at me when I stop in front of his table.  “Do you mind if I sit here, Akaashi-kun?”

“Not at all, Riza-san.”  He motions for me to sit.  His eyes glint like he knows what I want to talk about.  He sips some water.  “Did you have a pleasant night’s sleep?”

I narrow my eyes at him.  His lips move up in a barely-there smirk.  “He hoots in his sleep.”

“Yes, I know,” he responds without missing a beat.  He continues to slowly eat his food.  I take a bite of rice and watch him.  I might as well get to the point.

“I’m sure this goes without saying,” I say.  Akaashi looks at me with a blank expression.  “But I’m going to say it anyway.”  He waits patiently.  “It would be…troublesome for me and Bokuto if certain things about our…friendship were made public.”

“Of course, Riza-san.”  He levels me with a look.  “Bokuto-san values your…friendship.  I won’t do anything to jeopardize that.”  I heave a sigh of relief.  “However.”  My stomach drops.  “It is meddlesome to ensure his sleeping habits remain secret.”

“I apologize for the inconvenience.  Last night was a one-time thing.  I’ll ensure Bokuto gets to bed in his proper location.”

“Thank you Riza-san.”  He gives me a small smile that makes his face soften.  I blink a little.  Akaashi is rather pretty for a boy. 

“Hey hey hey.”  I shake my head as Bokuto plops down next to me, pushing his knee against mine under the table.  “What are my two favorite people talking about?” 

“Uh…”  Crap.  Say something.  Anything. 

“We were just discussing the sleeping patterns of horned owls,” Akaashi says, deadpan.  He glances at me. 

I can’t help myself.  I bust out laughing.  Bokuto looks startled and confused by my outburst and swivels his head between me and his best friend, looking exactly like a horned owl. 

“Really?”  His eyes light up.  “That’s cool!  Did you talk about how they mostly sleep in the day and hunt at night and how their heads can like turn all the way around in a circle?  Man, owls are so cool!”

“Yes, they are, Bokuto-san.”  Akaashi gives me another small smile which I return.  Bokuto continues to regale us with his knowledge of owl facts.  Akaashi and I simply sit and listen sometimes throwing knowing looks at each other. 

I finally stand.  Bokuto grabs my hand.  “Where are you going?”  Dammit why is just his hand around mine, doing things to my insides?

“The first practice games start soon.  I have to go.”

“But my team doesn’t play until later,” he says confused still holding onto my hand. 

“Bokuto-san, she’s the assistant coach of Karasuno, remember?  They’re playing Shinzen first today.”  Akaashi gives me an apologetic look. 

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he releases my hand quickly.  “Oh, right!  I forgot again.”  He looks down with an upset expression.  My heart squeezes. 

I place my hand on his shoulder and with a quick look around the cafeteria lean down to whisper in his ear, “It’s okay to forget when we’re alone.  Just try to remember I’m a coach when we’re around other people.”  I stand back up quickly.  I guess I really am throwing caution to the wind.  His eyes focus intently on my face.  His smile is a bit mischievous.

“I can do that,” his voice is pitched low.  I feel my heartbeat quicken.  I take a deep breath and put some space between us. 

“I should get going.”  I nod at Akaashi and give one last look at Bokuto who is still staring at me with that predatory look.  I swallow hard.  I glance across the room and meet feline eyes watching my ever move.  Kuroo raises an eyebrow at me.  I frown in his direction which earns me a smirk.  I stomp out of the cafeteria. 

“Riza-san!”  I turn at the sound of my name.  Suga runs up to me.  “Headed to the gym?”

“Yeah.  Did you get breakfast?”

“I ate already.  Mind if I walk with you?”

“Not at all.”  I smile at the setter. 

“You seem to be making friends with the Fukurodani captain and setter.”  I glance sideways at him.  His eyes flash a little.  My mouth tightens.  Not much slips past the third year. 

“Yeah.  They’re both talented players.  Akaashi reminds me a lot of you.  He’s very smart.  And Bokuto is…um…enthusiastic and it’s rather contagious.”  I give him a tight lipped smile telling him to drop it. 

“Mmhmm.  Well I’m glad you’re making friends.”  He smiles with all his teeth.  I roll my eyes. 

We enter the gym where most of the team is already there.  Nishinoya is yelling about something while Tanaka and Hinata join in.  I shake my head at the three idiots.  The other teams start to filter in.  My eyes follow Bokuto as he joins his team and starts to stretch.  I want to feel those biceps again.  I shake my head and try to concentrate on what the coach is saying, but my eyes occasionally wander.  Daichi leads the team off to stretch. 

“Riza-chan?  Are you okay?”  I glance up at my uncle.  “You seem distracted.”

I gulp.  Shit.  “Uh.  Stomach ache.”

“Do you need to go lie down?”

“No, no, I think it’s passing.  I’m okay.  What should I do to help?  So we’re ready for this game.”  I glance at him. 

He glances out at the team.  “What you said yesterday was true.  They need to work on their receives.  Usually I’d stand on a platform and spike some balls at them.”  He glances at me and grins.  “I know you miss playing.  Do you wanna hit some spikes at those boys and show them you aren’t just a pretty face?”

My eyes light up.  “Really?!”

He smiles at me.  He calls the team over.  “All right.  We’re going to work on our receiving before today’s first game.”  He glances at me.  “Riza is going to spike the ball and you need to receive it effectively 5 times before you can move on.”

“Waahhh!  We get to see Riza-san spike?”  Hinata bounces on his toes, practically emitting sparks. 

“I wanna receive Ri-chan’s spikes!!!”  Nishinoya jumps up and down. 

I smile at their enthusiasm.  I turn to Kageyama.  “Will you toss for me?”

He nods his head, “Osu!”  I guess that means yes. 

“Kageyama’s gonna toss to Riza-san!” Hinata yells.  It echoes through the gym.  I see a bunch of heads swivel in our direction. 

Uncle Keishin nudges me in the side.  “Well, now you have to show these other teams you have every right to be a coach.”

“Thanks, Hinata,” I mumble. 

“For what?” He blinks at me innocently.  I just shake my head.  The team lines up on the other side of the net. 

Daichi is first and he gives me a smirk as he gets into his stance.  I roll my shoulders and stretch out my arms a bit.  I focus on the ball in my hands, ignoring the rather large audience Hinata’s yelling has accumulated.  I throw the ball up above Kageyama’s head.  His sharp eyes watch me.  His toss is perfect.  My hand connects and I slam the ball down.  Daichi manages to dig it out and the ball goes up.  It’s slightly off though and I smirk at him as I land.  “I guess that counts,” I say.  He smiles. 

Daichi gets five in a row.  I continue through the third years and most of the second years.  When it’s Nishinoya’s turn, he bounces onto the court.  “Give it your all Ri-chan!”

I grimace, but then smile, having just had a great idea.  “Nishinoya-kun?  How about we make your turn more interesting?”  He perks up.  “If I get one past you, you have to stop calling me Ri-chan.”

He frowns at me, then his eyes spark.  “Fine.  But if I get all five in a row directly to the setter position I can call you whatever I want and you have to call me Yuu-chan!”

I hear Tanaka say, “Nice,” from the sidelines. 

“Nishinoya you can’t say that to a coach!”  Asahi looks nervously between the small libero and me.  I hold up my hand. 

“No, it’s fine.  I’m all warmed up now.”  I grin at Nishinoya.  He grins back and readies himself.  His face flattens out and his body settles.  Crap.  He’s really focused.

The first toss goes up and I put all my power behind it.  The noise echoes through the gym.  Nishinoya dives and connects.  The ball spins upward and lands exactly where the setter would be in a game.  He hops up and puts up one finger.  “That’s one.”

He does that three more times.  “Come on, Noya-san!” Tanaka yells.  I grimace.  Nishinoya is super focused right now.  Sometimes I forget he’s the best libero in the prefecture.  I pull Kageyama aside and tell him my plan.  He nods his head and readies himself. 

I throw the ball in the air and wait.  When it starts to fall I burst towards the net.  Nishinoya crouches.  At the last second I pivot and jump behind Kageyama’s back.  He quick tosses to me and my hand smashes the ball down at an angle.  The ball hits the court right in front of Nishinoya’s outstretched hand.

I hear a bunch of “Whoa’s” from the sidelines and a few from around the gym.  Nishinoya hops up and turns to face me. 

“That was an amazing spike, Ri…Riza-san.”  I smile at the way he corrects himself. 

He receives the next one with no trouble and moves off.  I see Tanaka laughing and poking him in the side.  The first years don’t do too badly either.  Hinata receives a couple to the face, but no one bats an eye.  I honestly don’t know what that boy is made of. 

Everyone heads back to the sidelines to allow Shinzen some practice time before the game.  I wipe my face with a towel.  All the spiking made me build up a sweat.  Adrenaline courses through my veins.  “Okay, good warm-up.”  The coach looks at me with a proud expression.  I grin at him.  He starts going over what to work on during the game and what we can expect from our opponents.  I sit on the bench.

I can feel his eyes on me.  I look up and meet a golden stare.  I’m breathing hard and can’t look away.  His breathing doesn’t seem to be under that much control either.  I can see how turned on Bokuto is from across the gym.  He needs to stop looking at me like that.  I look away first and straight into Kuroo’s stare.  I can’t escape it.  His eyes look hungry.  My breath hitches when I see his tongue dart out to lick his lip, unconsciously.  Kenma pulls on his shirt and pulls his attention away from me.  I can breathe again. 

I put my face in my hands.  Memories of last night flash through my head.  Bokuto’s tongue in my mouth.  Kuroo’s fingers circling, teasing.  My legs clench together on their own.  Bokuto’s mouth on my nipples as he teased them into hard points.  I take a shaky breath.  I need to get myself under control.  The team runs out onto the court to begin their game.  I pull on my uncle’s shirt to get his attention.  “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.  Maybe I wasn’t as over my stomach ache as I thought.”

“O-Okay.”  He gives me a concerned expression as I run off.  I don’t need the prickling sensation between my shoulder blades to tell me two predatory sets of eyes watch my exit. 

When I get to the bathroom I stand in front of the mirror.  My cheeks are flushed and my breathing is still ragged.  I need to stop my train of thought, but can’t seem to shut off the memories of the two captains.  I duck my head and close my eyes trying to will the images away. 

Warm hands circle my middle from behind and pull my hips backwards.  My eyes fly open as my back hits a very muscular chest.  Warm gold meets my gaze in the mirror.  “Bokuto?!  What are you doing in here?  This is the ladies room!”

“I locked the door,” he says in a low voice which causes me to take another shaky breath.

“That’s not the point,” I mutter even as I press my ass more firmly against his groin.  I feel the rise and fall of his chest accelerate. 

He places a kiss on my neck and I move my head to the side, exposing more.  “Seeing you spike like that, I had to touch you.”  He kisses the pulse point right behind my ear and pleasure shoots straight to my core.  I grind my butt against him.  His hips jut forward.  I can feel the entirety of his hardening cock press into my ass.  “I can’t hold myself back this time.”

I turn around and stare up at him with a lust-filled haze.  “Me neither,” I breathe out.  I can’t ignore my body anymore.  I can’t ignore how I want his hands on me.  I want him inside me, now.  

I pull him into one of the stalls and lock it just to be safe.  I push him up against the wall and clamp my mouth on his.  One of his hands pulls my hip and the other tangles in my hair.  He’s stronger than me and my back hits the cool metal of the other side of the stall.  His tongue memorizes mine.  He’s everywhere and I can’t get enough of him.  His hands trace the curves of my body as he hums his appreciation.  My hands in turn run down his well-defined arms and up under his shirt to feel the contours of his stomach and chest. 

His mouth moves to my neck and I feel teeth.  God, I want him to keep doing that but, “Don’t leave marks where people can see,” I breathe out.  I feel him nod his head and he resumes with just his lips.  He pushes his hips against mine and the movement makes me moan.  “I need you to touch me.”  He pulls back and stares at me.  His breathing is ragged and his eyes nearly set my body on fire.  His mouth clashes against mine with renewed vigor as his hand travels to the waistband of my track pants.  He slips inside and moans when he feels how wet I already am.  I gasp when one of his fingers brushes my clit.  My hips buck into his hand trying to prolong the contact.  He fumbles around and finally finds the tight bundle of nerves again.  “There,” I breathe.  My hands grip his shoulders as he moves back and forth and in circles.  My harsh breathing fills the bathroom.  “More.  I need more.”  More of what, I don’t know.  I feel like every nerve ending in my body is on fire. 

His free hand fumbles with my pants pulling them down.  When I realize what he’s trying to do, I help.  My pants and underwear pool at my feet.  I step out of them absent-mindedly as all my attention zeroes in on Bokuto’s finger thrusting into me.  I stifle my cry by pulling his face to mine.  I kiss him sloppily occasionally breaking away to moan my appreciation at the movements of his fingers.  This is amazing, but I need more.  I want him and I want him now. 

My hands travel down his chest to palm his cock through his shorts.  He breaks our mouths apart to inhale sharply.  His fingers still and his eyes meet mine.  I give him a sultry smile as I bite my lip.  He immediately sheds his shorts and boxers.  I take in the sight of his cock, the size, the girth.  I lick my lips.  My hand tentatively grips his shaft.  His hands slam into the stall on either side of my head.  I run my hand up to the head.  My thumb runs over the slit spreading a drop of pre-cum down.  I start to move up and down squeezing slightly.  I can tell he’s trying to control his breathing, but is failing.  His head drops down onto my shoulder.  His hips thrust into my hand.  “Fuck, babe.  I…fuck…I want to be inside you.  I want to fuck you into this wall.” 

I lift his head up while keeping up the rhythm with my hand.  “So do it.”  With my words his body surges forward.  Both my hands hit the wall beside my head gripped in his.  I feel his length pressed against me.  I roll my hips forward trying to get more friction.  Our labored breathing mixes in the limited space.  One of his hands releases mine and travels down my body to hook my leg over his hip. 

His eyes flash up to mine concern coloring his expression, “I don’t have anything…any condoms.” 

“It’s fine.”

“But?”

I grab his chin.  “Bokuto, it’s fine, I’m on the pill.”  I grab his cock and line it up with my entrance.  His eyes widen and he crushes his lips to mine as he pushes inside me.  I moan into his mouth.  He lets me get used to his size.  “Move, please,” I whine.  He moves his hips back until he’s almost completely pulled out and then slams back into me up to the hilt.  I cry out.  He does it again.  And again.  His pace steady.  His hand grips my ass giving him leverage to thrust in and out.  His fingers dig into the flesh and I’m sure I’ll have bruises, but right now I don’t care.  I’m doing everything to just hold on as Bokuto’s relentless pace pounds me into the cold metal of the wall. 

My legs start to shake.  I feel my orgasm start to coil in my stomach.  I feel my walls tighten around his cock.  I inadvertently raise up onto my toes.  My fingers dig into his shoulders.  I stop breathing and see white.  Bokuto’s movements slow as I fall back onto my feet.  “Did you just…?”

I breathe heavily.  “Y-yeah.”  I lean my forehead onto his chest to try to regain control of my breathing. 

Bokuto continues moving his hips, but it’s slow.  I feel all his muscles straining.  “Babe…I can’t…I need to move.”  He’s holding himself back to allow me to recover. 

I lift my head and meet his gaze.  “Okay.  Keep going.”  I’m still breathing hard, but I’ve regained control of myself a little.  His mouth crushes to mine again and he picks up the pace.  He has no restraint left in him.  Each thrust, he pulls out and slams back in, hitting a spot deep inside me that makes stars explode behind my eyelids.  I once again find myself using everything I have to just hold on.  His rhythm becomes erratic.  His breaths turn into grunts.  I quickly find myself teetering on the edge again. 

“Fuck, I’m close, babe,” Bokuto braces a hand against the wall by my head.  His thrusts are wild. 

“Me too.  Harder,” I gasp out.  “K-Koutaro, please.” 

The sound of his first name on my lips sends him over the edge.  He cries out and I feel him cum.  He pumps through his orgasm causing me to climax for the second time.  My hands find the back of his neck and pull him closer.  My mouth glues to his and we ride out our orgasms together. 

Afterwards, I release his lips and lean my forehead against his, out of breath.  He gently pulls out of me and lets go of my leg.  Both feet are planted on the floor, but I feel like the only thing keeping me standing is my leaning against the wall and Bokuto’s body pressed against me.  I open my eyes to find his locked on me. 

“That was…amazing.”  He takes a deep breath.  “We _have_ to do that again.”

I smile at him.  “Next time let’s find a better place than the girls’ bathroom.”  His eyes spark at the words, “next time.”  He smiles and kisses me.  There’s less heat behind it and it’s sweeter than anything that’s happened between us.   

He pulls back.  “I think we should probably head back.  I told Akaashi to cover for me again.” 

I sigh as we clean up a bit and put our pants back on.  “We should stop using Akaashi to cover for us, it’s not fair to him.”

“He’s fine with it or he would have told me.”  Bokuto exits the stall and stands in front of the mirror to fix his hair. 

I watch him.  I guess Akaashi didn’t mention the inconvenience Bokuto caused when he slept in my room last night.  I sigh.  “Well I feel bad about it.”  I turn him to face me.  “You were thinking of coming to my room again weren’t you?”

He raises an eyebrow.  “Well, yeah.” 

“How about tonight we give Akaashi a break?  We should get some sleep tonight anyway.”  I step up close to him and lower my voice.  “And if you show up we won’t be doing much sleeping.”

“Come on.  How can I not come by after you say something like that?”  His hands travel around to the small of my back and pull me against him.  I rest my hands on his chest. 

“If I’m throwing all caution to the wind with this, we have to be smart.  Getting caught is not smart.”  I untangle myself from him and put a good 2 meters between us.  “Which starts with us getting back to practice and includes sleeping alone tonight.”

He pouts, but thinks about it.  “I guess you’re right.”  His eyes ignite and he stares at me in that intense way of his.  “But what I’m also getting is that this wasn’t a one-time thing.”

I smile at him deviously.  “No, Bokuto, this wasn’t a one-time thing.”  After that?  If that’s what happens when we’re pressed for time and in danger of being caught, what would it be like if we had time and no one could walk in on us?  Adrenaline courses through me imagining the possibilities. 

“Good.”  He smirks at me.  He sobers slightly as he looks towards the door.  “So if we’re being smart, we shouldn’t go back in at the same time.  You want me to go first?”

Well at least he’s learning instead of him just wrenching the door open like he did this morning.  “Let me check to make sure the coast is clear.”  I unlock the door and peek my head out.  No one’s in the hallway.  “Okay, go ahead.”  He kisses my head as he passes.  I watch his retreating back as he jogs away toward the gym.  I retreat back into the bathroom.  I stare at myself in the mirror.  Well, I honestly didn’t see this coming.  I fix my hair which is coming out of its ponytail.  There is no denying I want to have sex with Bokuto again.  I like him enough, but it’s not like we could start anything, I’m leaving in a less than a week.  Cat eyes and messy black hair flash across my mind.  I take a deep breath.  Then there’s Kuroo.  Part of me wants to tell him to fuck off.  Another part wants to show him just how dangerous this little “kitten” can be. 

One thing is for sure, the rest of this week is sure to be…interesting.

 

* * *

 

When I return to the gym, the team is just coming off of the court for a time out.  “Feeling better?” my uncle asks me. 

My eyes travel across the gym to where Bokuto is gesturing wildly at Akaashi.  I smile, “Much.”

“Riza-san!”  I turn towards the small orange ball of energy.  “You were gone a long time.  Did your tummy get upset?  Mine does that a lot.  But I usually feel better after a big poop.  So you should feel better soon.”  He smiles at me.  My face reddens.

“Hinata!” Suga yells at him. 

“What?” he says to the grey-haired setter. 

Suga grips the bridge of his nose and gives me an apologetic look.  I just shake my head saying it’s fine.  “Yes, Hinata-kun I feel better thank you for asking.”

“Good!” He beams at me. 

They catch me up on how the game is going.  The rest of the game is uneventful.  We lose, but this time it’s only by a couple of points.  The team does their penalty lap of diving drills and I notice they are improving.  Their next match with Ubugawa High goes about the same as the first.  There’s almost a quiet dignity in the way they do their penalty lap. 

“Fukurodani is up next,” the coach looks out at the other team warming up.  I glance out and my lips tighten when Bokuto waves at me and mouths, “Watch this.”  Akaashi sets the ball and Bokuto smashes a cross shot onto the other side of the net.  He looks at me with anticipation.  I give him a thumbs up and a smile.  He whoops and smacks Akaashi on the back.  My uncle clears his throat and raises his eyebrow at me. 

“What?”

“Just remember to focus some of your attention on this team as well.” 

“I am!”  I cross my arms and glare up at him.  He smirks and turns to talk to Daichi and Suga.  I turn away from him and almost run into Yachi.  “Oh, sorry.”

“No!  I’m sorry.  I should watch where I’m going.”  She looks down nervously and switches her weight from foot to foot. 

“Is…is there something you needed?” I ask. 

“Well, I need to tell Coach Ukai about something, but…”  She gives my uncle a wary look.  I have to hold back my laughter.  She’s afraid of him.  I wonder how afraid she’d be if she saw him wearing his ducky pajamas with his hair all messed up when he wakes up in the morning. 

“What is it?” I say gently. 

She looks at me relieved.  “We’re almost out of sports drinks.  The team is drinking more than we thought they would because of the heat.  We’ll run out by the end of this game and it’s only the second day!”

“Oh.  That’s all?  Okay I’ll see what Uncle, uh, Coach Ukai wants to do.”  She nods her thanks.  I walk up to my uncle as he finishes his conversation.  “Hey, the managers say we’re almost out of sports drinks.  Wasn’t it your job to make sure they bought enough for the whole trip?”  I put my hands on my hips.  

He grimaces.  “Shit.  How much do we have left?”

“It’ll only last this game.”

“Dammit.”  He looks out at the players.  “I can’t leave right now to go get more.” 

I tap him on the shoulder.  “I do have an international license, remember?”

His eyes light up.  “That’s right!”  He reaches into his pocket and gives me a wad of cash.  “Here.  If you go now, you can be back by the end of this game.”

“Oh!  Now?  Okay, sure…um.”

“What?” 

“Well, I don’t exactly know where I’m going.  And I don’t really feel like getting lost in Tokyo.”  I duck my shoulders. 

“Oh right.”  My uncle looks around and sees who he’s looking for.  “Coach Nekomata!”  The older man looks over.  Uncle Keishin waves him over.  “Do you know where the nearest convenience store is or a grocery?  Riza needs to go out and get some supplies, but she doesn’t know the area.”

The older man smiles at me and starts giving directions.  I hear a bunch of street names and turns and stare at him blankly.  My Japanese is good, but I was never great with directions.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know what, I can understand that it may be difficult for a foreigner to drive around by herself, especially in Tokyo.”  He looks towards his team.  “Nekoma is on break, why don’t I have one of my players go with you so you don’t get lost.  Kuroo!” he yells.  

My eyes widen.  “No, no, it’s okay.  If you just draw me a map I’m sure I could find it.”

“Nonsense!”  Nekomata smiles at me like he’s doing me a favor. 

Kuroo jogs up to our group a slight question on his face.  “Yes, Coach.”  His eyes flick to me briefly.

“Karasuno’s young assistant coach is in need of a guide,” he smiles at me and I return it tight lipped.  “They need supplies from a grocery store.  Do you think you could lead her to the nearest one?”

He smirks at me.  “It’s a pretty far walk.”

“I have a license,” I say flatly. 

“Oh.”  He blinks at me.  “Well, in that case it’s not that far at all.”   

“That settles it.”  Coach Nekomata claps Kuroo on the back.  “Knew I could rely on you Kuroo-kun!” 

“You can take my car,” Uncle says as he hands me the keys.  “Be careful.”  And that’s that.  The coaches turn away leaving me standing there with a very smug Kuroo. 

His hand touches the small of my back.  “Shall we?” he asks in a low voice.  I step away from his touch trying to ignore how it affected me. 

“Fine.  Let’s get this over with.”  I start to head towards the door when someone shouting my name stops me.  I turn to see Bokuto jogging up to us. 

“Riza!  Where are you going?  My game’s about to start.”  His eyes flick to Kuroo beside me. 

Ignoring the smug aura coming off of Kuroo I say, “Sorry, I have to run some errands.”

“I’ll come with you!  I don’t want you to get lost.”

“That’s why I’m here, bro.  We’re on break and Coach volunteered my services.”  Kuroo steps closer to my side.  My mouth tightens. 

Bokuto steps closer to me.  “I can still come too.”  I feel very crowded all of a sudden. 

I place my hand on Bokuto’s chest.  Both sets of eyes glance down at the contact.  “You have a game.  What would your team do without you?”  I smile at him.  “Karasuno would wipe the floor with them,” I smirk at his wide eyes.  “Actually, maybe you should come,” I giggle. 

I see the war being waged behind Bokuto’s eyes.  The fire of competition lights in them.  “No way am I letting your team beat mine!”  With another glance at Kuroo he turns around.  “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Don’t worry, bro.  I’ll take good care of Riza-chan!” Kuroo calls out.  Bokuto freezes for a second before continuing to jog back to his team. 

I smack Kuroo on the chest.  “Don’t call me that!”  I turn.  “Come on, asshole.”

Kuroo chuckles as he follows me out of the gym. 

We walk to the parking lot in tense silence.  He’s purposefully walking too close to me and his hand keeps brushing against mine.  I roll my eyes, but say nothing.  I see Uncle Keishin’s car and head towards it.  I’m glad he drove separately from the team or I’d have to somehow drive the bus. 

Kuroo knocks into me when we both head for the left-hand door.  “What are you doing?  I thought you said you were driving.”  I don’t miss the not so subtle way he grabs my hip to “steady” me. 

“I am.”  I walk to the right side of the car trying to hide the redness of my face.  I had forgotten we were in Japan and the driver’s seat is on the right.  I clamber into the car.  Kuroo folds his long limbs into the passenger seat. 

“Cozy,” he mutters as he adjusts the seat to fit his legs.  He glances sideways at me.  “You have to actually turn the car on for it to go,” he says sarcastically. 

“Thank you smartass.  I had no idea that’s how cars work.”  I shoot him a glare.  I take a deep breath.  I can do this.  I know I’ve only driven in this country once before, but it was fine.  I’ll be fine.  I just have to flip everything in my brain.  “Ok, where to?”

Kuroo eyes my hands gripped on the steering wheel, but doesn’t comment on my obvious nervousness.  “Take a right out of the parking lot.”  Right turns are like left turns here.  Oh that wasn’t so bad.  “There’s an area with a bunch of shops a couple minutes down the road.”

I can feel his cat-like stare on me as we make a few turns.  “How much farther?” 

“Just up ahead.”  His hand lands on my knee.  I swerve a little. 

“Don’t do that!  I’m driving!” I yell at him.  He doesn’t remove his hand. 

“You just looked so sexy concentrating like that,” he says in a low voice.  “Oh!  We’re here.  Just find parking anywhere.”  His hand leaves my knee and a part of me misses the warmth.  I parallel park with some difficulty.  We get out and my lips tighten when I see I’m crooked.  “Nice parking,” Kuroo says with barely contained laughter. 

“Shut up.  Where’s the store?”

He points a little ways down the street.  “There’s a convenience store right there.  Is that what you need?  I don’t actually know what we’re out for.”

“Sports drinks for the guys.  They might have what I need.”  I try to figure out how much I need for the rest of the week so we don’t have to go out and get more.  “I need to get enough for 12 guys who need, what 6 bottles a day minimum and there’s three days left.  So that’s…”  My mental math isn’t going so well. 

“216 bottles,” Kuroo says. 

I blink at him.  “What?”

“Twelve times six times three.  It’s 216.”  I stare at him open-mouthed.  He gives me a lop-sided grin.  “I’m not just a pretty face.”  He winks.  We enter the small store.  “And I don’t think they are going to have as much as you need.”  I look around and he’s right.  He pulls me back out of the store by the hand.  I’m too shocked by his quick math and the suddenness of the contact to protest.  “There’s a sports store around the corner.  Why don’t you get the powder kind they can mix into water?  It’s probably cheaper and easier to carry back to the car.”  We find the store and he pulls me inside.  “Especially since you were probably going to make me carry it.”  He lets go of me as I stare around the sports store. 

“You’re right I was.”  I grin at him.  I don’t want to admit the drink powder idea was a good one.  I smack myself for not thinking of it.  I buy two big cans of mix and hand the bags to Kuroo.  “Here ya go.”  He frowns, but takes the bags from me.  His fingers brush mine and I jump a little.  He notices and grins. 

The entire walk back to the car I’m acutely aware of Kuroo’s body, his movements, how close he is to me.  He tosses the bags in the back seat and turns to me.  “I guess we should head back.”

“I’ll be right back, I need something at the convenience store.”  Kuroo makes to follow me, but I hold my hand up.  “No, you stay with the car.”  I toss him the keys and walk away quickly.  I need to put some space between us.  As I’m walking, I feel a tingling sensation behind me.  I told him to stay by the car.  I glance over my shoulder and don’t see Kuroo.  I see a couple of guys I don’t know stop and turn to face a shop window.  I continue walking.  Another glance shows them start to walk after me again.  My heartrate picks up.  No, calm down, Riza.  This isn’t New York.  They just happen to be walking in the same direction as you.  I get to the convenience store and enter.  I grab a soda randomly and head to the register.  My stomach drops when I hear the door open.  The two guys enter.  They briefly glance at me as they make their way around the aisles.  I try to control my breathing.  They just want a snack. 

One of them gets in line behind me.  My whole body is tense as I put my drink on the counter to pay.  “You have pretty hair,” a voice behind me says. 

I glance at him and say, “Thanks.”  I turn back to the clerk to get my change. 

I exit the store.  He and his friend immediately follow.  “Where are you from?”  It’s a completely innocent question, but I feel like I’m being examined.  I walk quicker.  “Come on, don’t be like that.  We just want to know where you’re from cuz it’s obviously not Japan.”

Maybe if I answer they’ll go away.  “America.  New York.”

“New York?  Awesome!” the other one joins in.  They’re keeping up with me.  I can see the car now.  Where’s Kuro?  I want to leave now.  “Come hang out with us.  We’ll show you a good time.”

“No thank you.” 

“Come on, baby.  We’ll treat you real nice.”

We reach the car.  I look around.  I turn a steely glare on the two men.  “Like I said, no thank you.”  Where the hell is Kuroo?

“What you got something better to do?”  He steps closer to me.  “You waiting for a boyfriend or something?”

“Yes, he’ll be back soon so I think you should leave.”  It pops out of my mouth.  I’ve said that line many times in New York to get some guys to leave me alone.  When that didn’t work, the threat of pepper spray always helped.  I find myself missing that tiny pink bottle right now.  I look the two of them up and down.  I’m taller than both of them.  If it comes down to it I could probably take them, but I really don’t want it to come to that. 

It doesn’t.  As they’re eying me about to say they don’t believe me, Kuroo saunters out of a small restaurant right next to where the car is parked.  He freezes when he sees the scene before him.  His sharp eyes flick from me practically huddled next to the car to the two men leering at me.  “What’s going on?” he asks. 

I sag a little in relief that I’m not alone anymore.  I smile at him.  “Where’d you go, babe?  I said I’d be right back.”

He raises his eyebrow at the nickname, but seems to understand the situation after another glance around.  He strolls up to me and slings an arm around my shoulder.  “Sorry, I got hungry.”  His eyes glint and I inhale when I know what he’s planning.  His other hand grabs my chin and his lips press against mine.  They’re soft and I can taste teriyaki.  He breaks the kiss and places his forehead against mine.  “Sorry I worried you, kitten.”  His voice has a note of sincerity to it.  I give him a small smile.  He turns away from me and levels the two men with a cold stare.  “Is there something we can help you with, gentlemen?”  His tone is menacing.  He stands to his full height.  I wrap my arm around his waist and glare at them as well. 

They give each other a look and put their hands up.  “No, no.  We were just going.”  One guy shoves the other one and they quickly walk up the street. 

I sigh in relief and relax against the warm body next to me.  I start to come down off of the adrenaline high I’ve been in since I first noticed them following me.  I close my eyes and lean my head against Kuroo’s shoulder.  “I didn’t know I should be carrying pepper spray here too.”  Kuroo turns and my face rests against his chest.  I don’t open my eyes because, frankly it feels nice. 

“Did you have to carry pepper spray back home?” his voice rumbles through his chest. 

“Yeah, but everybody did.  It’s New York.”

“And did you often have your boyfriend come to your rescue as well?”

I frown into his chest.  “No, but I used that excuse a lot so I thought it might work here too.  I’m glad you came out when you did though.”

“Yeah, so glad I could help in your little charade.  I usually like to take a girl out before I get upgraded to boyfriend status.”  I feel his fingers trace my spine.  My eyes flash open.  “Does this mean I can do what I want with you, _babe_?”  I pull away from him a little.  His arms have somehow ended up around me.  “Since we’re dating and all, how about I make good on what I said yesterday?”  His eyes flash.  Then he smirks and the tension between us shatters. 

I step out of his arms and smack him on the chest.  “Jackass!”  I turn to the car.  “I was actually trying to thank you and you pull that shit.”  I hold out my hand.  “Keys.”  Kuroo merely chuckles as he hands them over.  I plop myself down into the driver’s seat and start the car.  I don’t look as he sits next to me.  I pull out of the parking spot. 

“I think it was nice of me to play along.  That could’ve easily gone a different way.  I’m happy to play your boyfriend whenever you need it.  Especially if it gets me free kisses and you pressing that body against mine the way you did.”  I can hear the smirk in his voice.  “Just call me your knight in shining armor.”

“Hardly,” I scoff.  “I could’ve taken those two.  There are bigger thugs than that on the Upper East Side.”  He gives me a blank stare and I grit my teeth.  Bad example.  He doesn’t know what that means. 

“I don’t know how well you could’ve handled yourself.  Didn’t look like it when you seemed so relieved at my arrival.”  He sighs.  “I wonder how I want to make you pay me back for saving that cute ass of yours back there.  After all, who knows what would’ve happened.” 

“Can you just shut up?  It’s over now.  Find some other way to entertain yourself.”  My hands grip the steering wheel tighter.  I hear his seatbelt unbuckle.  I frown at the road.  “What are you doing?”

His hand lands on my leg and his lips brush my ear.  “Finding another way to entertain myself.”  His teeth graze my earlobe.  My mouth parts, but I try to make no other reaction.  He’s just trying to get under my skin.  His hand moves higher up my leg and my breathing reacts.  His tongue flicks out and a jolt goes through me when it touches the pulse point behind my ear.  Focus on the road.  Don’t let him win. 

His hand slides in between my legs and I can’t help the gasp that comes out of my mouth as the contact immediately shoots pleasure straight through my core.  “Stop it,” I breathe out. 

He moves his hand.  I squeeze my legs tighter together, trying to focus on driving.  “Doesn’t seem like you want me to stop.”  He moves again and I involuntarily jerk the steering wheel.  We swerve.  I get control of the car and smack him with the back of my hand. 

“Do you want us to die?  I said stop it.”  I see his hungry look out of the corner of my eye.  I grit my teeth.  He’s not going to stop and we might actually crash before we get back to the school.  I yank the wheel to the right and turn down a deserted side street.  Kuroo hangs on to the dashboard.  I smile at that. 

“What was that for?  I could’ve gone through the window!” he yells as we screech to a stop. 

“That’s your own fault for unbuckling your seatbelt while the car was moving,” I say as I shut off the engine and unbuckle my own belt.  I move quickly before he has time to react.  In one fluid motion I straddle his hips and pull the lever to release his chair back.  I press my body down on his.  He looks a little startled by my sudden boldness.  “What was that about me not being able to handle myself?”  I bring my lips to his neck and mimic the tongue movement he inflicted on me earlier.  I see him swallow.  I press my lips to his ear.  “I know exactly how to handle boys like you, Kuroo-kun,” I whisper.  I bring my face in front of his and meet his gaze.  I roll my hips.  His pupils dilate.  

He finally recovers, his lips tug up in that lop-sided smirk.  “Well, well, who knew my kitten had claws?”  He thrusts his hips up to meet mine.  I grind back against him in response.  His hands grip my hips.  I don’t know when I made this decision, but it’s happening now so I might as well go with it.  My hands tangle in his unruly hair and pull our faces together.  I push my tongue into his mouth and start to memorize it.  He grips my hips tighter and drags me across his hardening length causing us both to groan in pleasure.  His tongue fights mine for dominance as we continue to grind against each other. 

My hands untangle from his hair to slide down his chest.  I find the bottom of his shirt and push up.  My fingers explore the planes of his stomach.  That tanned stomach that I’ve only seen glimpses of.  I push farther up.  I break our mouths apart and rip the shirt over his head.  The sight of his exposed and toned chest and stomach give me pause.  My hips still and I run my hands over the contours.  His skin is smooth.  He’s got a lean quality to him, but Kuroo is anything but skinny.  Muscles are well-defined and numerous.  I count eight abs.    

An impatient thrust from below has me re-focusing on his face.  I smirk at him.  “Somebody’s impatient.”

Another thrust makes my mouth open.  “Very.”  He sits up a little as his hands trail up my back underneath my shirt.  “And how is fair that only I’ve lost my shirt.”  He pushes the material over my head.  He frowns when he sees my sports bra.  “I hate those.  They’re like chastity belts for boobs.” 

I press my body to his as I grind down onto his erection.  “You’re the one who wanted to fuck an athlete, remember.”  Everywhere his skin touches mine feels like it’s on fire. 

His eyes darken.  “Yes, I did.”  His mouth captures mine and hands delve into the back of my pants.  His hands grip my ass pulling me even more firmly against him. 

I moan on top of him.  “Oh, fuck it.”  I grab the waistband of my pants and in a feat of flexibility somehow manage to get them off.  He pulls his shorts down enough to free his completely hard cock.  Neither of us is wasting anymore time.  I line him up with my entrance and slowly lower myself down centimeter by centimeter.  “Oh fuck, Tetsurou.”  His first name pops out of my mouth.  He bucks his hips slamming the rest of the way into me.  I cry out at the feeling of fullness.  I can tell he wants to take control.  I push his chest and his back hits his chair.  His eyes widen with lust at the sight of me on top of him.  I start to move bracing my hands against that well-defined chest.  Once I’m used to his size I lift myself almost completely off his length and slam back down.  His hands grip my hips as he grunts.  I do it again and again, bouncing up and down on top of him. 

His fingers find the apex of my thighs and I moan loudly.  “Fuck, Riza-chan.  You look amazing like this.”  He leans up and crushes our mouths together.  I’m panting and can’t respond.  Kuroo soon starts to meet my thrusts.  My hips stutter in their rhythm.  He takes over, thrusting into me from below.  Harsh gasps are coming from my mouth.  “You’re close, aren’t you?” Kuroo says in a low voice as his continues his relentless movements.  I can only whimper in response.  He thrusts deep inside me and whispers in my ear.  “Cum for me, kitten.”  My body tenses and the flood gates open.  My fingers dig into his shoulders as I cry out, my orgasm hitting me hard.  Kuroo picks up his pace and soon follows, my name on his lips.   I crush our mouths together as we come down.  I settle onto his lap with his softening cock still inside me. 

We break apart and stare at each other.  The inside of the car’s windows are filled with condensation, the panes fogged from our combined labored breathing.  I pull myself off of him and he quickly pulls his shorts back up.  I settle back down onto his lap, not ready to move just yet.  My head flops onto his still bare chest.  I listen as his heartbeat returns to normal. 

“So not that I’m complaining, but what suddenly brought that on?” his question vibrates through his chest. 

“You were annoying me.”

He chuckles and my body vibrates.  “I’ll make a note to annoy you even more often if this is the result.”  His fingers trace small circles on the exposed skin of my back.  “I had wanted to take my time with you, but I guess I can always save that for next time.”

I sit up and narrow my eyes at him.  “What makes you think there will be a next time?”

His eyes glint as he brings his mouth close to mine.  “I’ve been told I can be very annoying when I want to be.”  He kisses my lips with a quick peck.  I click my tongue in annoyance. 

I scramble off his lap and back into the driver’s seat.  I grab my pants and awkwardly pull them back on.  “We should get back.”  I start the car and put the defroster on full blast.  The windows slowly begin to clear. 

“While I’m enjoying the view immensely, the rest of Japan may be shocked to see a foreign girl driving around without her shirt on,” Kuroo says as he pulls his own back over his head.  I look down and grit my teeth.  I didn’t even realize I was just in my bra.  Maybe Uncle Keishin was right about my clothing habits.  I look around, but my attention is brought back to the passenger seat when Kuro clears his throat.  I glare at him and what’s in his hand. 

I hold my hand out.  He just looks at me.  “Give me my shirt, Kuroo.”

“What’ll you give me in return?” he asks with that stupid smirk on his face. 

I glare at him, but then smile sweetly when I get an idea.  He raises an eyebrow as I lean across the confined space.  My hand slides across his thigh.  I bite my lip suggestively as my hand cups his groin.  His eyes close slightly.  I squeeze, not too gently.  His eyes fly open and he hisses.  He’s still oversensitive from our recent activities.  I squeeze a little harder.  He grunts and glares at me.  “Give me my shirt back and you can have this back.”  I cock my head to the side.  “It’s more than an even deal.  Wouldn’t you say, Tetsurou-kun?”

His lips part at the sound of his name.  He mutely hands my shirt over and I release him.  He breathes a sigh of relief as I pull my shirt over my head.  The car windows are clear.  I buckle my seatbelt.  I glance to the side to see Kuro eying me intently.  “You are quite the puzzle, Riza-chan.”  His eyes flame up.  “I can’t wait to unravel more of you.”

I smirk at him.  “Good luck.”  I step on the gas.

 

* * *

 

I pull into the parking space and turn the car off.  Kuroo leans over, but I get out of the car before he can do anything.  I hear him click his tongue in annoyance.  I retrieve the bags from the back seat.  When I turn around he’s towering over me.  I take a step back and my back hits the car.  “So are we pretending like that didn’t just happen?” he asks in a low voice. 

God, he smells good.  I smirk up at him.  “No, Kuroo-kun that definitely happened.”  I let my face fall flat.  “But we’re back at camp and I’m still a coach.”  I take a step toward him, he doesn’t move back.  “If you ever want to fuck me again, you’ll remember that fact,” I whisper, tilting my face up so that our mouths are centimeters apart. 

He smirks as his hands push my hips.  My back once again hits the car.  “Oh believe me, I won’t be forgetting anything.”  His eyes flash right before his mouth crushes to mine.  One of his hands leaves my hip and grips the back of my neck angling my face up.  The kiss is fast and hard and leaves me gasping for air when Kuroo pulls away.  He steps away from me.  “Shall we?” 

I blink dazedly.  “Shall we what?” 

He smiles like he’s proud of himself.  “Shall we return to practice?  Unless you wanted to go for round two?”

I shake my head.  I frown at him.  “No, we’ve been gone long enough as it is.”  We start walking back to the gym.  I keep a healthy distance between us. 

Kuroo glances at me.  “So, where does this leave Bokuto?”

“Bokuto is exactly where I want him to be.”  I smirk at him over my shoulder as I slide the gym door open.  “And now, so are you.”  I enter the gym. 

I hear Kuroo mutter, “What a greedy little kitten?” as he follows me in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I have to say for myself.


End file.
